On My Orders
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? And it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, and refused to let anyone else see that talent. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Keigo-Sama, your abnormally early..." Blue eyes turned to the sky, "Possible chance of rain?"

"Ore-Sama is insulted by your insinuation that rain, if any, will be brought upon by Ore-Sama's early presence." He held a hand high and snapped his thumb and middle finger together, a smirk firmly placed on his lips as he gazed upon the girl before him, "Apologize to Ore-Sama!"

She raised a brow and walked up to him so that she was just a few inches from him, "Gomen...Keigo-Sama. Nai...Keigo-Sama, can I try that?"

"Try what?"

"That snapping thing you do."

Keigo raise a fine brow at her question, but chose to humor her, "You may attempt my snap, but it will do nothing without the right confidence and authoritative tone required which only Ore-Sama can perfectly use so effortlessly."

Keigo was so into the conversation at hand, he never noticed that his team was starting to arrive on the court. He watched the girl raise her hand high above them.

"...kiss me."

_**~SNAP~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Shishido walked onto the court with his hyper active and cocky best friend, Mukahi at his side. Both were talking in a normal tone voice, their volume wasn't necessarily low, but unless you were truly listening, you wouldn't have heard them.

"Ah, Atobe-Sama..." Gakuto pointed ahead of him and Shishido, who turned to look.

"Who is the girl?"

"Mm...I don't know."

"Waaah..."

The two turned to see their sleepy orange haired friend yawning from behind them.

Shishido pat him on the shoulder with a laugh as he looked at his sleepy friend, "Oi, Jirou-San, tired so early?"

"Mah, who is that with Atobe-Sama?"

"We don't know, ah...look..."

The three watched the girl raise her hand in a poised position to snap her fingers, she said something to their Buchou, which none of them could hear from where they were on the court.

But...

_**~SNAP~**_

The sound of her fingers creating a loud snap, reverberated through the court, and the three regulars stared in surprised shock as Atobe, Keigo, the Hyotei Boys Tennis Teams Captain...leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. One of his hands came up and claimed the one that she held above them in a firm grip as his other hand pulled her up close to his body. Her free arm wound gently around his neck as the fingers of her free hand ran through his dark violet gray hair. Both closed their eyes to the world around them...

"...ah...who?"

The shocked trio turned to see their blue eyed Tensai standing in a shocked stupor of his own.

"O-Oshitari-San...ah, we..." Shishido looked back at the two too lost in their own world to notice them. "We don't know..."

"Ah, Higurashi, Kagome...a 'Zenkoku ku'...I believe...she just recently returned from a tournament, girls fifteen to sixteen where she came out as a gold medalist. This will be her sixth consecutive win in this particular tournament."

The four boys turned to see their music teacher and tennis coach, Sakaki, Tarou, standing beside them with a contemplative look on his face.

"Wah?! Sugoi!" Mukahi laughed as he crossed his arms behind his head, "That's Atobe-Sama for you!"

"It's a curious match up for sure," Sakaki said in slight wonderment as he watched the two teens pull apart from one another. The girl glanced their way and smiled up at Atobe before turning, grabbing her bag and running towards them, Atobe turning as well, only, he turned to watch her leave.

"_Excuse me,"_ she said in perfect English as she came up to the five males.

Sakaki and Mukahi moved, though the others only looked curiously at the girl, not sure about what she said.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome ran by the boys and turned back, _"Thank you!" _She smiled to both the Coach and red head before running to try and hail a cab so that she wouldn't be later.

Her cellphone rang in her pocket and she maneuvered her tennis bag on her shoulder so that it was more comfortable as she pulled her cellphone out and laughed softly to herself, Flipping the phone open, she pressed it to her ear as she ran, "Moshi, Moshi~!"

"_Ore-Sama is going to lend you his private means of transportation, you owe me."_

_**~Click~**_

She stared blankly at her phone as she ran outside the gates of the school and smiled at the sight of a black limo waiting there for her. "...Baka...Keigo-Sama..." she smiled, _"Thanks~"_ She whispered softly in English as she bowed to the drive who opened the door for her, her thanks was to Keigo, and the driver hadn't understood her anyways, only listening to his master as he let her into the car and drove to the location that Keigo had given him.

'_Almost there...'_ Kagome grinned, _"Soon...nii-san."_

**-x-x-x-**

Tezuka looked at his watch and back up to the Regulars racing around the corner to avoid Inui's recent deadly concoction. "They've gotten faster since our matchup against Hyotei..."

"...Mm..." Inui nodded, pouring a glass of steaming red liquid as he did before turning his eyes to his captain, "Would you like to sample some?"

Tezuka looked at the glass of seemingly harmless liquid and closed his eyes, "I have somewhere I need to be, watch them and make sure they follow the regime."

Inui grinned as he watched his captain walk away from behind his overly reflective glasses. "Hai~"

He watched the regulars run for nearly ten minutes before he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a girl his age with long black hair running down her back in silky waves and gorgeous blue eyes looking right at him. He noted the tennis bag on her shoulders and frowned, "The girls tennis team is north of this court."

"_...Hello! I am here to play tennis!"_ She said happily, though, he seemed taken aback by the sudden stream of English. The other Regulars stopped running as they came up to Inui.

"Inui-Senpai, who is this?" Ryoma asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Inui shook his head, "Not sure, I have no data on her, but she seems to be foreign."

"EH!? She looks Japanese, Nya!"

The girl turned her eyes to the blue eyed and red haired boy, both stared curiously at one another before a smirk formed on her lips. _"Play match, Mr. Kitty?"_

"Nani? Eh, Ochibi-Chan, what did she say, Nya?!"

Ryoma smirked, "Play match, Mr. Kitty."

Eiji blushed brightly at the nickname when he felt a soft hand take his and pull him off to the tennis court behind them.

"_Play, play, play!"_ She cheered as she flipped over the net and twisted in midair so that she landed facing a surprised Eiji.

"This should be interesting...I wonder how Tezuka will take this interruption." Inui said as they all gathered around to see the match. Shuusuke handed Eiji his racquet as the red head still stared in surprise and awe at the girl currently tying back her hair. This would definitely be interesting...but in more ways than one...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"WAH! LOOK!" Eiji called out excitedly and somewhat shocked, pointing to the _foreign girl_ who was forcing each of the balls he returned to her to go to the left of the court, where she proved to be an exceptionally skilled back hander and baseliner. "She keeps on doing something, Nyan!"

Shuusuke smiled, "She's putting centrifugal force on the ball, an excess amount which, when returned, forces the ball to recoil back towards its original destination."

The girl side glanced at Shuusuke and frowned, _"Know-it-all..."_ she muttered in English, causing said know-it-all to smile a little bit more at that. She didn't know their names, not at the top of her head, though...her brother had told her a lot about them, she was looking forward to joining the team...somehow.

"What's going on?"

"Ah...Buchou..." the one in the cap looked at the newcomer.

"Tezuka! Gomen! Gomen! She dragged me into it! I didn't want to, she did it against my will, I'm innocent, Nyan!" Of course, Mr. Kitty said this _after _returning the ball.

The girl raised a brow and turned to see who had interrupted her match. She smiled, without paying any attention to the ball, she closed her eyes and hit it back at the red head that obliged and returned the ball with small tears in his eyes.

"Hah...that's..." The regulars watched as the girl drew the ball back to her and hit again, and again, and again.

"Eijiko is no longer playing a game with her,"

Finally, she raised her racket and preformed a gentle, over the net lob that touched the ground before the red headed Kitty could even comprehend what had happened. She smiled and called the match as hers, which Ryoma was more than happy to translate to the sad red haired kitten.

"_Thank you very much, Mr. Kitty, for playing a match."_ She bowed sweetly.

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo returned a ball to Mukahi with ease, Mukahi was still asking him questions about the girl, having gotten her name from their coach, he was asking silly things like, when they started dating, what's she like, does she only speak English, and what school does she attend. Okay, they weren't silly, but they were annoying. He'd pulled out his 'Rondo towards Destruction' twice already to shut the jumping gymnast up, but he only laughed and avoided the hits with silly flips and twirls.

Keigo was proud of his teammate, he was incredibly talented, but he'd be the first to tell you how annoying it could be, when you weren't trying so much to play a game with him, as you were trying to hit him and bludgeon him with tennis balls. Yes, Mukahi Gakuto was an Ace Dodger.

"For the love of all that is Ore-Sama..." Keigo sighed, "We've been dating for nearly three years, she's hotheaded and spoiled by her boyfriend, but she's also nice to kids and the elderly...she commands attention, and walks with a royal air, she is an elitist tennis player, and even takes time to teach the kids in her neighborhood when she isn't at a tournament or overseas. No, she doesn't only speak English, she speaks Japanese fluently once she knows you, and she attends Seishun Academy...for the time being, she'll transfer if I have any say in it. Forty- Love!" He called, having scored a point for each answer he'd given through exasperation.

Mukahi stared blankly at Keigo, there was vitally important information in all of that, and he had to dissect it carefully before his eyes widened, his mind was reeling with the information he'd just crossed, "How did you end up dating a girl from Seishun?"

"...ah...that's complicated, Ore-Sama was at a competition, and you and the others were with him...our match was against Seishun...this was in our first year."

"Yeah, we won!" Mukahi grinned. He was never one to let go a bragging moment of their past victories.

Keigo smirked and nodded, "Yes, well...Kagome Higurashi...she uses her mother's maiden name in competition...her actual name..."

**-x-x-x-**

Tezuka picked up the ball and walked across court to where Eiji was standing, "Let me see your racquet,"

"Eh!?" Eiji pouted but handed it over all the same before joining the others off to the side to watch their team captain and the foreign girl play. "Why not use his racquet?!" Eiji wrapped his arms around Ryoma as he too watched the match curiously.

What started off as simple rally's, turned into something else, and quickly.

They weren't sure at first, but when she brought her racquet down in _that_ stance, and hit the ball, Tezuka mimicked the stance and returned it. The ball was being passed around in a circle over the net, twin Tezuka zones were keeping the ball from touching the ground as it merely circled towards each player only to be hit back, and returned...still never touching the court ground.

"...it's a mirror image." Momo commented, rubbing his eyes as he tried to get a clearer look at what it was he was seeing, if it was really happening or if he was going crazy.

Inui opened hi notebook, "Ii data..."

"I think I see," Fuji smiled, "I know who she is now..."

Eiji's eyes widened, "Eh!? Nani, nani?!"

Fuji nodded, "I might be wrong, but I'm pretty sure...that this girl is..."

**-x-x-x-**

"**Tezuka, Kagome..."** Two voices, from two different places, spoke at the same time, the name of the young girl who was on everyone's mind.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy, this is chapter two! At least 25 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Mukahi looked at his Team Captain with complete and utter shock at the news just told, vital information, important information, undeniably so! "How could you consort with the enemy!"

The rest of the regulars that were around them, as well as a few of the other students that were a part of the tennis club, turned curiously to the back flipping tennis player.

"What's going on?" Shishido asked as he and Ootori walked over to their captain and acrobatic player.

"That Kagome girl! Her real name is...ah...traitor!" Mukahi yelled, "You are sleeping with the enemy!"

"...Tezuka? That wasn't Tezuka." Shishido said with a laugh  
underlining his words.

"THAT WAS!" Mukahi yelled, cheeks flushed as he looked hatefully at his captain.

Ootori looked at his Senpai uncertainly, "What are you guys talking about? What girl? What about Tezuka?"

Oshitari and Jirou were the next to join the group, the Kabaji walked up with a grunt. Oshitari looked at the red head with a small frown, "Why are you yelling?"

"Tell them!"

Keigo glared at his teammate, "I don't see how it matters, but Kagome's birth name is Tezuka, she uses Higurashi during tournament, it's her mother's maiden name. She and Tezuka are fraternal twins, she's younger...and she is _not_ Tezuka. As far as I'm concern, they are of no relation."

Mukahi scoffed, placing his racquet over his shoulder, he turned and walked away.

"Ah, Gakuto-Senpai...where are you going?" Ootori called out.

Oshitari placed a hand on the younger boys' shoulder, "Let him be, he needs to clear his head, or he'll do something worse than yell."

Keigo frowned, "Return to practice, no more talking about Kagome, Tezuka, or Seishun Academy!"

"_**Ah...hai!"**_

Keigo looked after his friend since his first year in Hyotei and ran a hand through his hair before sighing and walking off after him.

**-x-x-x-**

Tezuka let his hand fall to the side as he looked at Kagome, "Are we done?"

"_...Unless you think you can go on, I'm still full of energy."_

"I see, I'll fix that soon enough, everyone, twenty laps, and Kagome, you'll be joining them."

"_Am I on the team?"_ Her English was simply beautiful, and Shuusuke, Oishi, Ryoma and Tezuka who could understand it clearly, were surprised by how well she spoke it, and without too much of an accent.

"No..."

Kagome crossed her arms irritably.

"Kagome, you have to go through the same process of elimination that the others do, in a week we are holding another regulars picking, if you happen to be of the male sex by then...we'll see."

Kagome looked up shocked, along with those who could understand English, _'Is he telling me to crossdress?!'_ Completely forgetting to speak in English, she replied with surprise, "Wait! Why can't I dress like a girl!?"

He looked at her, "You would be treated differently, you hate that, and if I remember correctly, last time you went up against a guy, and won...he said he went easy on you. You can play to your fullest, and play against someone who will try their hardest to tear you down...or, you can come in a skirt with your hair in pigtails, and be laughed at for your looks."

Kagome looked down at her hands sadly, "Nai...nii-san, I don't want to play if I have to hide who I am. I'm Kagome, your little sister, not your little brother...I want to play as me..."

Tezuka shrugged, "No one here will take you seriously, except for the regulars, and even then, they'll go easy on you, not even on purpose, but as a natural reflex to not harm you or accidently scare you."

Kagome glared hatefully at the court ground, clenching her fists, she turned away from her brother and walked off to her tennis bag, placing her racquet inside before zipping it and pulling the bag over one shoulder. She walked up to the red head and the others standing around looking at her. Bowing respectfully to the boy she'd played against, she smiled, though, anyone looking her directly in the face could see it didn't fully reach her eyes. "Thank you, Eiji-Senpai, for playing me. I didn't get everyone's name, but I hope I get the chance to play each one of you soon! I won't hold back, so I hope you won't either." Standing straight, she grinned, "If you do, I'll throttle each one of you in tennis!" She turned and left the boys staring after her.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Tezuka called after her.

"...I'm going to go play."

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo cursed mentally, he couldn't find his red headed, _hotheaded_, friend anywhere. He had taken off quickly enough, and after a few twists and turns, Keigo had managed to actually lose the red head.

"...Mm, damn...Ore-Sama is not pleased."

He turned and walked off back to the tennis courts, determined to let off some pent up stress and steam caused by the red head, then try his luck finding him again after Mukahi had some time to himself too. Honestly though, he couldn't see what the big deal was! She was a six time gold medalist! She was beautiful. She played tennis! She loved to come over and hangout, nothing improper, just, hangout. She didn't ask for things, so she didn't care about his money, and she was smart...why would he care if her brother, well...he obviously did care, he still denied Tezuka's relation to her...still...why should it matter to them.

Sighing, he decided to block out all thoughts on the matter until a later date.

'_I'll pay Kagome a visit later; that should help Ore-Sama's mood...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is ch3, of On My Orders! I hope you guys are enjoying it thus far! If you want ch4, then I would appreciate 35 reviews! I feel like you guys are paying me to write -.-…oh well! 35 reviews for the next chapter, nyan~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was walking down the street away from Seigaku; she could with all honesty say that, at times, she hated her brothers' sense of logic. He was right though, boys had always pulled 'I went easy on you' card, and she did hate that, but covering herself and disguising herself as a guy? She would never do that. She was proud of her skill, and she would show the world all that she, as a tennis player, could do, and then...when she'd shocked them all to hell and back, she would break free of her own limitations, and go further.

"_Baka...nii-san..."_

Kagome walked to the bus loading passengers and got on, "Nai, does this bus go to Hyotei Academy?"

"Hai," the bus driver said in a drawling voice, his eyes raked over her body and he grinned.

Kagome gave a disgusted look before turning and hoping off the bus, "I'll find another way,"

"No more buses come today,"

"I'll walk,"

"It's a dangerous walk for a little girl," he chuckled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "It's even more dangerous to ride the bus," she said curtly before walking off in the direction of Hyotei, pulling out her cellphone, she called her boyfriend of three years to send her a ride.

"_Ore-Sama speaking, what is it you wish of me?"_

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Can you send a ride for me, I don't want to take the bus, the driver is disgusting and keeps looking my body over." She said from the bench she was now sitting on, the bus was about thirty feet away from her, and from her spot on the bench, she could still see the drivers eyes running over each of her curves shown by her uniform.

"_..."_

"Keigo?" She frowned, looking at the screen, she cursed, "He hung up on me!" sighing, she dropped her arm to her side and her head fell back against the bench. Her phone started ringing in her hand and she answered without looking at the screen, "You hung up," she said in a very deadpanned manner.

"_I was calling for my driver to pick you up, stay on the phone till you're in the car."_

Kagome smiled, closing her eyes as she relaxed with a gentle breeze playing with her hair. This was why she loved him so much; he was so protective and caring. "Hai, thanks...Keigo."

"_You sound upset, did your reunion with your brother not go as planned?"_

"I didn't even get a hug...I told him I wanted to be a regular...he told me to dress as a guy, basically, or else, be looked down upon by everyone...I...Keigo, I want to play tennis, as me...not my brothers twin _brother_...but his twin _sister_...I am me, that won't ever change."

"_...Kagome, why not attend Hyotei?"_

'_Attend Hyotei?'_ She'd never thought about going to the same academy as her boyfriend, "...maybe I should."

"_You'd be able to play as a girl, no girls play tennis at Hyotei, so there isn't a boys team or a girls team, it's just a tennis club, just...since no girls play, no girls are in it, but there aren't any rules against it either. All you have to do to be put on as a regular is defeat a regular in the presence of Coach. I know you can do that...easily."_

Kagome grinned, "Don't say that, I've seen Hyotei's regulars practice, and you guys are crazy good...but, I think I'll talk to my mom about it when I get home. She shouldn't have a problem with it, she normally agrees with anything I want, dad on the other hand likes to side with Kunimitsu..."

"_Humph..."_

Kagome laughed, "He's my brother Keigo; would you turn me away because of him?"

"_Of course not...this does not mean I have to like Tezuka."_

"Don't say that, it's like you're talking about me." She frowned.

"_Ah, gomen, I'm used to referring to him by that, I can't call him anything else...you are Kagome, he is Tezuka..."_

Kagome sighed, smiling softly as a black car pulled up to her, "The car is here. I'll see you soon." She said as the man from earlier got out and opened the door for her. She looked to the driver and stuck her tongue out at him in a childish act before climbing into the black car, she never notice the look the driver gave her as she got in.

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo closed his phone, a sigh of relief on his lips as he walked out from behind the tree he'd been talking on his phone by, only to see all of the regulars but Mukahi staring at him, and not happily either. "What is it that has everyone so upset this time?"

Oshitari pushed his glasses up a bit and looked his captain in the eyes, "All you have to do to be put on as a regular is defeat a regular in the presence of Coach. I know you can do that...easily...those are the words you said, I believe?"

Keigo closed his eyes, pocketing his phone and hands in one go, he started to walk past his so called friends, but seriously, he was starting to wonder.

Shishido blocked him from continuing and glared at him, "I didn't care about you dating the Seigaku tennis captains sister, but I'll be damned if you think we'll let some Seigaku school girl take our place as Hyotei regulars!" He moved aside and let his captain continue walking before adding, "We've been a team since first year, Atobe-_Sama_, you may want to get your priorities straight."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter four, when I have a total of sixty reviews, I'll update. 60 R's = Ch5**


	5. Chapter 5

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome climbed out of the car before the old man could get the door for her and raced off towards the tennis courts, somewhat upset to find Keigo wasn't present. "Oi," Kagome called to a boy with brown hair and a cap on facing the back.

The boy turned and she recognized him from earlier.

"I don't speak English, find someone else."

Kagome laughed, "Gomen nasai, I don't have time to find someone else, is Keigo-San around?"

He sneered a bit, taking her by surprise. "Who cares, if its him, he is probably talking over replacing one of us with you,"

Kagome frowned, "Keigo is nothing like that, I would have to earn a spot just like everyone else! Now, if you are half the friend I thought you and the rest of the regulars were, you would think about who Keigo is and who you are all making him out to be!" She turned and walked away from him, making her way away from the tennis courts and heading off in search of her boyfriend. _'Seriously, what is up with people today? Nii-san is being unfair, that bus driver was just sick, and then this guy...I'm afraid to talk to anyone else..."_ Kagome sighed; she walked towards the gardens where she knew no one ever was, and where she could normally be found by Keigo letting off some pent-up stress.

That had been her plan, at least, but it seemed someone else had decided to take her vine covered wall and beat it with their own tennis ball. Of course, Kagome wasn't pleased by this, everyone was out to get in her way today, and this wall had _her_ name on it, so...well, actually no, it had her initials on it, as well as Keigo's, and a heart. His first year charms as a middle school student. Kagome watched the red head, and smiled, he had been the one to step aside for her earlier; he understood English! Pulling out her racquet, she stepped up and grinned, _"Hello again,"_ she spoke in English, hoping to lighten her mood by ten.

She apparently hadn't realized that this particular person did _not_ want to see her right now. She figured this out when he stopped swinging his racquet and turned a hateful glare on her, the ball he was hitting passed him and she moved automatically, hitting it against the wall.

She gave a nervous smile, "...you...don't want to see me right now, do you?" She turned to Japanese, leaving English behind as a futile effort to cheer her up.

He scoffed and turned his attention back to the ball and hit it back against the wall, returning it to her.

Kagome smiled sadly, hitting it back, a one sided doubles match against the wall, she and Keigo would often do this and talk about their problems, everyday issues and annoyances in their lives. "So what has you so upset?" She tried again, hoping the red head would loosen up a bit the more the hit the ball.

"...your boyfriend..."

Kagome frowned, but said nothing as she returned the ball against the wall and back to him. _'Did something happen? He isn't the only regular pissed at Keigo...what the hell!?'_

"..._you_..." he glared at her as he hit the ball against the wall again and let it return to Kagome.

"...me? What the hell did I do!?" She flinched, hitting the ball harder than she meant to.

Mukahi jumped and applied a summer sault in the air before hitting the ball against the wall and back at Kagome before landing and printing back to the spot he'd been at. "You are the cause of everyone's problem with Atobe-Sama, you who shouldn't be here, a Seigaku princess, sister of Tezuka, team captain of Seigaku's regular's, dating Atobe, team captain of Hyotei's regulars. This should never have happened!"

This entire conversation went on while the two hit the ball back and forth to one another against the wall.

Kagome was listening, and realized what it was; she had turned the regulars against Keigo. "...you guys are mad at Keigo...because of...me?" She missed the ball, it completely passed her, and she didn't even notice it. Her heart was beating fast, and her head was spinning. "This is all _my _fault..." She closed her eyes and stepped back, placing her racquet in her bag, she zipped it up and shouldered it before walking off.

**-x-x-x-**

Mukahi stared at her retreating back, raising a hand, he reached out for her, wanting to stop her, but nothing came out of his mouth, he couldn't speak, no words were spoken, and no attempt to stop her was made. He watched her leave before looking down at the ball, picking it up, he started to hit the ball, but he found no emotions were left to take out on the ball. He was no longer angry...he was no longer hurt...he definitely wasn't happy...he felt sick, he felt guilty...

"_Damn..."_ He left the ball as he turned and made his way sullenly back to the tennis courts. He sat down on the bench and watched his teammates play singles against one another, Oshitari was going around gauging everyone's progress, Mukahi didn't care to join in, just sat and watched. He felt a lot like the ball on the court being beaten with the racquets. Hit back and forth over a net, he wanted it to end. But he had a feeling that more problems were about to arise and he was going to be the initial cause of them. _'Should have just kept my mouth shut...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter to On My Orders, I am pretty sure you guys are going to hate me in upcoming chapters, but I promise the ending will be worthwhile! LOVE YOU ALL, the next chapter will be out with a total of 85! 85R's = Ch6**

**P.S. - I'm sure everyone noticed that there was a set back with uploads, Fanfiction dot net has in fact rectified the issue, and all servers are back on and running. If a chapter does show the same signs as before of not working, try Ctrl + F5 (or) Ctrl + R for mac users. LOVE YOU GUYS AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was on top of the roof of Hyotei, she figured that she should think about what the redhead had said to her before doing anything rash. She was a nut when it came to her emotions, and it had taken her a long time to overcome rash impulses. Keigo had always been there with her through those moments, and talked her down from them, but this was different, this was _about_ him, so she couldn't possible burden him with anymore drama than what he'd most likely already put up with today. "I wonder what he'd say if he knew what I was thinking..." Kagome laughed, "Ore-Sama will not permit such an occurrence! Kagome is Ore-Sama's, so no words caused from a lack of knowledge on my friends part, will dissuade Ore-Sama from staying with Ore-Sama's beautiful Kagome!" She grinned, "Yep! That's exactly what he'd say!"

"Talking to ourselves, love?"

Kagome let her head fall backwards and smiled up at her boyfriend, "How do you always know where to find me?"

"Three years of being with you, I'd hope I knew where you'd run off to when you want to get away from life." Keigo sat back to back to Kagome and took her hands in his. "So was Ore-Sama's presence in your mind helpful to your current emotional state?"

"Hai, Ore-Sama's presence, no matter where it is, is always helpful to my emotional state." She tightened her hold on his hands and sighed peacefully. She didn't know why she allowed herself to be affected by the red heads words, but it had really struck her. She never wanted to be the person who came between her boyfriend and his friends. That was what broke up the Beatles! Yoko Ono had come into the picture, and John Lennon had thus fallen into her love and beauty, drifting into her own beliefs and further from the Beatles. _"Keigo..."_ She said softly, her eyes closed as she spoke, _"What would happen if we were to ever...breakup?"_

She felt him move before she could really register it, he had her on her back with both of her hands held above her head, clutched firmly but gently by his left hand. Her eyes had opened in surprise by the sudden change of position, but she wasn't upset or anything. With Keigo, the last time she'd truly been upset with him, was almost two years ago, they hadn't fought since.

"We won't have to find out, Kagome...because that won't ever happen." He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips softly, lovingly. His eyes held no conceit, his words were not laced in arrogance; he spoke only from his heart with her unless being his normal playful self with her. "Who put such thoughts in your head?"

Kagome closed her eyes and let her head loll to the side, exposing her neck to Keigo who took it for what it was worth; laying a trail of kissed along her collar bone as he soother her heart. He could feel her tremble in his hold, the tremors he caused her; the trimmers he encouraged her to feel, from his touch, his kisses, his feelings which he loyally gave to her and her alone. "Keigo...I don't want to cause problems for you,"

Keigo placed his forehead against hers, smiling softly his words came out like silk, "You could never cause problems for me."

"But that guy with the cap, and the red head...both seemed really mad at me..."

Keigo smirked, "Mukahi and Shishido...thank you love." He stood and pulled her up, picking her up, he tossed her over his shoulder and took off inside the school and down the stairs; her screams of irritation could be heard echoing the school with students looking at them curiously as they passed them by.

"KEIGO! PUT ME DOWN!" She mentally as she was carried out of the academy and over towards the direction of the tennis courts. "IIE! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

"Kagome, you are acting childish, I will resolve this in a single moment, if you'll trust in me and give me that much of your time."

Kagome blushed madly as they approached the courts, drawing _everyone's_ attention to them. "Atobe, Keigo...you are so _dead_ when this is all over and done with!"

Keigo smirked, entering the courts, he flipped Kagome off his shoulder effortlessly and caught her in his arms, holding her bridal style with her arms around his neck to keep from falling. He placed her gently down on her feet and as she made to walk away, he caught her by the bow of her school uniform.

"KEIGO!" She cried out, her face completely red.

"Ore-Sama requires everyone's attention." He snapped his finger and Kagome rolled her eyes, causing a couple of the regulars to snicker, though, unwillingly, they were still not happy with her. She found the red head was sitting on a bench to the side and looking pretty pathetic compared to the acrobatic self he'd been earlier, though, at least he wasn't pissed off anymore.

"..." Kagome slowly stepped away from Keigo as his grip on her bow loosened and quietly, slowly, and carefully, made her way further from him as he talked to the tennis club members. She inched over to the red head, and kneeled down in front of him on the court, looking up at his face, she noted his depressed look. _'What was his name...Shishido or...Mukahi, he doesn't really look like a Shishido.'_

"Shishido-Senpai! Calm down!"

Kagome looked back and noted the boy with the cap being held back by some kid with whitish blonde hair. _'Bingo~'_ Kagome smiled, tapping the red head on his knee and catching his attention. He looked at her, as if trying to focus on her, _"Hello, Mukahi-San...I hope I'm not bothering you." _She was talking softly, and in English, so most if not all, couldn't understand her. She knew he did, from earlier that morning, and Keigo would understand her, but he also wouldn't care. His trust in her was infinite.

"...Higurashi-San...ah," he turned away with a blush, a frown and his eyes closed.

"_Sorry for earlier."_

That got him, as he looked up shocked as Kagome walked back to Atobe's side who was still listening to Shishido yell at him, he stood up and yelled irritably. "Why the hell are you apologizing!? After what I said, you are the last person who should be apologizing!"

His words echoed over the tennis club, and everyone turned and stared at him in shock and surprise, his eyes on Kagome, Keigo looked at Mukahi and smirked, this was perfect.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, 105 R's will do nicely. Oh, and to Yume-Chan, you asked why the requirement for reviews? It gives me time to update the next chapter, while also giving you guys an Idea of when that chapter will be out! :) So, 20 Reviews for another chapter, bringing the grand total up to 105 Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo had been somewhat taken by surprise by Shishido cutting in before he could say anything. Irritated when he'd started yelling about why Kagome was there, as...'she wasn't a tennis member of Hyotei' and there wasn't a place for her anyways. No, he was mad, but he'd been cut off a second time by Mukahi.

"Why the hell are you apologizing!? After what I said, you are the last person who should be apologizing!"

'_Kagome...you should leave things to Ore-Sama, but Ore-Sama supposes this could work out in your favor best.'_

Kagome smiled back at Mukahi and laughed sweetly, "I was apologizing for earlier, my behavior...I shouldn't have allowed your words to take such an effect on me, but...it's also my fault that all of this is going on anyways. One of you thinks I'm going to replace a friend of yours on the Hyotei regular's team, another thinks I'm an enemy from Seishun Academy that's been sent to distract your captain. _Quite the opposite_..." she muttered the last part. Shaking her head, Kagome sighed, "I'm going to interrupt you, for whatever speech you may have been about to give. I have my own, and it'd be good if you heard this too."

This caught his attention, looking at Kagome with a small frown; he stared at her as she lightly kicked off her feet and landed gracefully on the bench where Mukahi had moments ago been siting.

"There has been a lot of talk about me replacing one of the Hyotei Regulars and-"

"A girl like you can't be a Regular!"

"We won't let some trollo-"

_**~SNAP~**_

Kagome smiled, bringing her hand back to her side she looked up and caught the smirk on her boyfriend's lips before turning cold eyes to the one she'd interrupted with the 'snapping' of her fingers. "Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you don't live long enough to see your next birthday." Kagome said this with a soft smile on her lips, "As I was saying, it's not true."

No one spoke; Keigo looked irritated, wishing she'd spoken with him about this first before making any public announcements.

"I will not even be attending Hyotei..."

"Kagome!"

"Gomen, Keigo...I will not become Yoko Ono...I will not tear up the Hyotei Regulars."

Keigo looked at his hands and sighed, "So you will attend Seigaku, and dress as a boy as per your brothers request? Kagome, you have more talent in your pinky than their Tensai does!"

Kagome blushed, "No, I wouldn't say that...ever. I'm not going to claim to have more talent than anyone, but I will also tell you that I'm not going to attend Seishun Academy either. I will play tennis as a girl, as Tezuka, Kinumitsu's twin sister, not his twin brother, and I will not let anyone look down on Atobe, Keigo's girlfriend. I have a lot to live up to, and two guys to make proud. I want to play as me, but I want come between you and your friends. Don't..." She stopped him as he made to comment on the last part of her speech.

"They-"

"No, they are your friends, if they weren't, they would never have been so affected by the thought of you replacing them." Kagome jumped down so that she was now standing in front of Keigo, "I won't be breaking up with you Keigo...you are stuck with me until my last breath...however..." Kagome grinned, "I _will _join a tennis team, and I _will _ beat my brother, _and_ my boyfriend! Atobe, Keigo...the next time you and I meet on the tennis courts, it won't be as lovers but as rivals...so you better _not_ hold back!" She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on his lips before letting her feet touch the ground. "I'll see you guys around~!" She called out before running back inside the school.

It was annoying, but he'd taken her from the roof and had left her tennis bag up there.

Keigo stared in shock at his girlfriend before he gave a soft chuckle and ran his hand through his hair, "Why is everyone not practicing! Ore-Sama expects one hundred laps from everybody...everybody...except..." he pointed to each of his regulars. "The regulars..." he watched the rest run off and start their laps, closing his eyes, Keigo did the one thing he _never_ did, bowing to the middle of his back, "Ore-...no, I'm sorry," he remained that way until he felt a knuckle twisting in the back of his head, pulling back to rub the aching spot, he looked to see Shishido looking away with a light blush on his cheeks.

"You don't have to apologize. You and your girl are weird. We all owe you an apology, since she will no longer be coming to see you as often now."

Keigo grinned, "We can't be sure of that, can we...and while Ore-Sama agrees that you were all wrong in how you treated Ore-Sama's beloved Kagome...Ore-Sama also thinks that we all were wrong in how we, as friends, treated each other. Let's star doubles practice, Mukahi!"

Mukahi jumped and looked uncertainly at Keigo, "Hai?"

"You and me against Oshitari and Ootori!"

"...HAI!" Mukahi grinned.

None were aware of the blue eyes watching from the rooftop of Hyotei. Kagome smiled down at the small group of boys and sighed, "Looks like everything will be okay..." she turned and made her way off the roof with her bag, she knew what she'd be doing for the rest of the day, she was going to call her mother and let her know she wouldn't be home till late. She was thankful, her mother always listened to her, and let her do most things she wanted; this would be no different...so long as her brother didn't butt into it!

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter seven, hope you all like it, I'll post a chapter eight when I have 125 total reviews for the story! So 20 more reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat watching the tennis team; it was intense, the practice in general, more so than anything _she'd_ ever seen.

"Was there something you needed?"

Kagome looked to her left, a man with a tennis cap on was looking at her sternly, she felt like it was a dark haired, non-glasses wearing, straight cut hair style, version of her twin…personality wise... "Yes, actually, is Rikkai Dai's tennis team strictly male based?" Her question stopped the regulars who turned to see her for the first time after hearing her speak for the first time since she arrived and sat down in a chair inside the training room to watch their practice.

"Not strictly speaking, while only guys participate in the Rikkai Dai tennis club, it is not specifically male based. We would accept female tennis players if they were to actually play tennis and practice like the rest of the members. The females of Rikkai Dai however, much rather watch our matches than participate, so none have applied for a spot in the tennis club as of yet."

"...I see, and would there be any problems with a female becoming a regular of Rikkai Dai's tennis team?"

The guy frowned, "That's up to the team captain, I have no say."

Kagome smiled, "May I speak with the team captain?"

"He's in the hospital."

"...I see...would you accompany me to the hospital he's staying at?"

He stared at her for a few moments before nodding, "Fine,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kunimitsu walked inside his house around seven o'clock as he shrugged his satchel off his shoulder and walked into the living room after leaving his shoes at the door. "Okaa-san... where is Kagome?"

Ayana turned and smiled, "She's going to be home late, don't worry. Since your home, we can eat, its ready and on the stove."

His father looked from over the newspaper at the mention of food before placing the paper down and making his way to the kitchen.

"Otou-san, is it really okay for her to be out this late, the men larking the streets at this time are out looking for girls like her."

"Kunimitsu! Stop trying to get your father to bring her home, I know exactly where she is, you silly boy!"

Kunimitsu looked at his father and gave a small shrug, "Out with Atobe is better I guess, in nine months, when you're holding a grandchild in your arms, you'll know why."

Ayana just wanted to kick her son at the look on her husband's face, "Kuniharu, you sit down and leave her alone! She isn't with Atobe-San...and even if she were, he is a respectable boy, one which I would trust my daughter's life with!" She turned her eyes to her son next, after her husband sat down, "You had best keep your thoughts to yourself, or I'll sew that mouth of yours up!"

"...how is she getting home?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that, actually." Ayana smiled, going to the living room, she picked up the phone and to make a quick call.

Kunimitsu and Kuniharu both glanced between one another before looking away, neither were really capable of arguing with Ayana, especially when it came to Kagome. Both had learned long ago to keep their thoughts to themselves, but Kunimitsu liked to start fires when it came to his twin, especially since it always put his father on edge.

His father sighed, "Your mother is right, she'll be fine, and Atobe-san is a respectable boy."

Kunimitsu looked at his father and shrugged, always one for the last word, he looked away towards the stairs, "You give a teenage boy with hormones too much credit...I bet she'd have a girl," he said before leaving to his room.

It was silent for a few moments before Kuniharu made a small noise in his throat to keep from yelling at his son.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled to the boy in front of her, Yukimura, Seiichi, who she'd been talking with for the last hour and a half, and enjoy said talk immensely, having learned his name from the guy from earlier, who she learned from Yukimura, was Sanada, Genichiro.

"So why is it, Kagome-San, that you want to join the regulars? Recognition, the attention of one of our players; I hope I'm not being too blunt, but my curiosity escapes me."

Kagome smiled, "Recognition, I guess...I don't have any interest in your boys, I've been in a happy relationship for three years now, I have no intention on letting him go, or cheating, so they are not my focus...recognition on the other hand is exactly my goal. You see, I plan to beat my brother on the tennis courts, and I can only do so seriously, in a competition where he will be forced to give his all. Nationals...it would be a nice plus if I could defeat my long-term boyfriend as well, but not out of hate, but respect, unlike my brother, my boyfriend knows I can beat most middle school and high school regulars, as well as a handful of professionals...my brother believes that unless I play as a guy, I will only win out of pity...that no guy would play a girl seriously...I want to prove him wrong..."

"Can you?"

Kagome smirked, "I can."

"Then submit your application to Sanada by the end of the week, you can start Monday as a member of the tennis club, tryouts for regulars isn't for another month, we have a the Kanto Regional Tournament coming up, and the regulars have already been decided for that...and it's held in two weeks."

Kagome smiled, "I understand, would it be acceptable for me to attend the tournament?"

Yukimura nodded, "More than acceptable, I prefer it. Also, to become a regular, you will have to be tested the same way as everyone else. So, Sanada-San, please take care to guide Kagome through our regulations and practices, I hope to see what she can give Rikkai Dai, as far as tennis goes."

Sanada nodded and bowed.

Kagome did too, smiling, she saw their practice, and knew it was going to be hard, but hey, that's why they call it 'practice'. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked and smiled, "Ah, if you'll excuse me for a moment, Yukimura-San."

Yukimura nodded and he and Sanada watched her walk out of the room to take the call.

"Keigo, do you miss me?"

"_You know how Ore-Sama misses you for every second that he is without you,"_

"Speak normal, Kei..."

"_Of course, and the answer is yes, I miss you. You'll be happy to know that the Hyotei regulars and I are all one big happy family again."_

Kagome laughed at the notable sarcasm in his words. "Yes, I saw. So, what's up?"

"_Your mom told me to come pick you up and give you a ride home, it's gotten dark and she's worried for your return trip back to the house. Where are you?"_

"Tokyo Central Hospital," Kagome smiled.

"_Are you okay?!"_

"Heh, yeah...I'm great, I was visiting someone. But I'm ready to leave, I'll say my goodbyes and meet you outside?"

"_Right, I'm nearby, so I'll be out front in about six or so minutes."_

"Right, see you soon then." She closed her phone and knocked before entering the room again, "Sorry about that, my boyfriend is coming to pick me up on my mother's request,"

Yukimura smiled, "Trusting mother,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You sound like my brother,"

"Oh," he laughed, "I never asked, but who is your brother, and boyfriend, if we'll be seeing them at Nationals?"

Kagome smiled, "Tezuka, Kunimitsu is my older twin brother, and Atobe, Keigo is my boyfriend of three years." She bowed, "Get well soon, Yukimura-san, and thank you for providing me with the chance to face off against both of them, I will make sure you don't regret this decision!" She left without saying anything else.

Yukimura looked at Sanada and laughed, "She's interesting, isn't she," it wasn't a question, but Sanada grunted in reply, "Though, her brother and boyfriend are rivals, if I recall correctly...I wonder how she deals with such drama."

Sanada watched his captain and his eyes softened at the pure joy in his eyes, he had truly enjoyed the girls visit, it had humored him greatly, and provided him with a genuine laugh which Sanada hadn't heard in a long time. He'd have to return with her again.

"Do take care of her, Sanada; I'm excited for such an interesting turn of events."

"I understand, I will take me leave then, get well, Seiichi,"

Yukimura nodded and watched Sanada leave before letting himself rest, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...we all know where Kagome is going, I already knew where, I know exactly where the next few chapters are going, but you guys will have to wait it out, huh? Lol, you get faster updates though, the faster you review! 150 Reviews total, and I'll post the next chapter. So, 25 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome grinned as she saw the limo pull up to her, waving the driver off before he could walk all the way around, she opened the door and shut herself inside once she was seated beside her boyfriend. "Hello stranger,"

"You're happy," Keigo said as he watched Kagome get comfortable, placing her tennis bag on the floor of his limo before turning her eyes to him.

"I am _very_ happy!" She laughed as his hand slid around her waist and pulled her closer, "It seems that you are too,"

He grinned, "Something like that; so what has you in such a wonderful mood?"

Kagome told him about the schools she went to and how the last one had been absolutely astonishing in its tennis training, she became enamored with the school and decided to ask the captain about the tennis club a bit more, and how she'd be attending the academy of Rikkai Dai starting tomorrow.

"Rikkai Dai, huh..." Keigo sighed, "You'll be up against us..."

"...? I know, that was my plan, Keigo. I want to play against you seriously too." She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend when she took note of the frown on his face. "Don't be that way, you and I play tennis all the time. You can place stakes on the game at Nationals if it helps and gives you some kind of incentive to win."

He quirked a curious brow and smirked, "I'll be thinking every day of the perfect wager, love."

Kagome rolled her eyes, giggling at the feel of his fingers trailing along her arm, "That tickles!" Kagome heard him chuckle as he continued the light ministrations. The limo pulled to a stop and Kagome turned when the door to her side opened. Her eyes widened and she stared in surprise as looked at the mansion the limo was parked in front of. "Keigo?"

"Your mother said it was fine, since my parents are home and she...of course trusts me with her beautiful tennis princess."

Kagome blushed and playfully hit him on the arm as he got out. She pulled out her phone and dialed her house number. She was pleased when her mom answered only after the second ring. "I was calling to make sure I wouldn't get yelled at later for staying at the Atobe family estate."

"_No, not by me at least. Your father went to bed after eating, and Kunimitsu is upstairs doing school work."_

Kagome felt a headache forming behind her eyes, "You didn't tell Tou-San or Nii-San?!"

"_Of course not! Now, don't do anything that would make me regret my choice. He asked, and I told him so long as he respected you and his parents were okay with it and present, it would be fine...please, don't be stupid."_

Kagome smiled, "I won't, night Kaa-San."

"_Night,"_

Kagome flipped her phone shut and looked at her boyfriend, "Such a charmer,"

"I am," he agreed with a flip of his hair.

Kagome tried not to, but it was too funny, she burst into a new fit of laughter at her boyfriend's over-the-top diva tendencies. "You're a goofball!"

"...Ore-Sama is insulted,"

"Kagome-Chan!"

Kagome turned as Atobe, Yuuka...Keigo's extremely beautiful mother, made her way to her, embracing her in a gentle and warm hug as she pulled her from Keigo's own arms. "Atobe-Chan, it's been a long time!" Kagome smiled as she was guided inside by the older woman.

Keigo sighed and followed after his mother with Kagome's tennis bag in hand, a maid came over and took it before bowing, "Did you retrieve some clothes for Kagome?"

"Hai, Kagome-Sama has clothes waiting in young Atobe-Sama's room, should I ready a guest room? Or..."

Keigo smirked, "Or," he said, leaving the maid with a soft blush on her cheek as he strolled inside his home where he found his mother and girlfriend lost in a conversation about his mom's last modeling job in London where she was for the last two weeks before getting back just four days ago.

"Okaa-San, it's almost nine, shall I have us some warm tea prepared or will you be going to sleep?"

"Actually, I'm going to sleep dear, I only wanted to stay awake long enough to make sure you both made it safely home. Sleep tight dear, and I hope you enjoy your stay with us, Kagome-Chan, you know you are always welcome to stay here!" She smiled before walking off, her long dark charcoal violet hair swaying with each step as she vanished up the steps of the stairs.

Kagome smiled and turned to Keigo who was holding his hand out to her, "I'll guide you to the room you'll be staying in, it's equipped with a large spa sized bathroom and a walk in closet, a wonderful view to the gardens, and a warm, soft, and very bouncy bed."

Kagome laughed at his description of the room, but took his hand all the same, "The bouncing bed has me curious, have you and your staff tested this?"

"It has been wonderfully tested, while I was a child, I took a fondness to beds I could jump on, then I grew up and realized I hadn't outgrown the initial 'fall-into-bed' trait, and I especially enjoy the part where I bounce after I fall."

She stared at him, not sure if he was honestly serious, or just kidding. "...weirdo."

"Ore-Sama is wounded you think so,"

She was walked into a room and her eyes sparkled at the bed, a silk nightgown lay on the bed in a soft alice blue color, and Keigo had been telling the truth about the beautiful view of the gardens.

"I'll excuse myself while you bathe and ready yourself for bed, I need to have a few words with one of the maids, I will return in thirty or so minutes."

Kagome nodded, watching him leave, she grabbed her nightgown and walked into through the doors that led to the large bathroom, it was beautiful to, as expected of Keigo's family. Stripping down, she noted the hot water already awaiting her with a gentle fragrance coming from the large pool of water; stepping in, she completely submerged her body in the relaxing scent and warm water. _'I could die peacefully here.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo returned almost forty minutes later after his talk with one of the maids, and bathing in an alternate bathroom where he dressed into his silk night shirt and pants before walking back to his room. He saw Kagome sitting on the bed with a brush in hand; she turned and smiled at Keigo as she continued to silently brush her damp hair. He walked up to her and sat behind her, taking the brush from her as he started running it through her hair gently, then braided it to keep it from tangling while she slept.

"Bed time?"

"Yes, bed time, you have a long day tomorrow, I'm sure."

Kagome grinned, "That is an understatement, but yes, I do." She climbed into bed and watched him snap his fingers, the lights went off and she couldn't help snorting at the command. "You and your silly snapping..."

"You know you like it; otherwise, you wouldn't do it yourself."

Kagome didn't say anything, he was right, after all. "Keigo, you're staying too, right?" She asked, he was still sitting on her bed, brush held in his hands as he talked softly with her.

"Of course, love, it is Ore-Sama's room after all."

"Ah...sneak." She laughed when she felt the bed dip as he climbed in beside her, placing the brush on the bedside table before scooting towards her and pulling her in for a hug.

"I am, but only with you."

Kagome smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him, it was dangerous to do, since she knew where things could lead from a kiss, but she trusted him. Even as he rolled them so that she was on her back, and he above her, she trusted him. His kisses were always soft, gentle, and still burning and passionate, his touches were caresses, and his words were sure and honest. She trusted him, with every fiber of her body, and with every emotion in her heart, she trusted him.

Keigo kissed her jawline, kissed a trail down her neck, that beautiful, exposed neck, and trailed his lips to her ear, smirking at the tremors he felt run along her body, _"Sleep~"_ He whispered in her ear before lying down beside her and pulling her so the her back was to his chest, and his arms around her waist. He would not destroy the beautiful relationship he had with Kagome, because he knew she trusted him, and he loved her too much to do that to her...

"_Keigo,"_ Her voice was soft as she spoke with a sigh.

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you,"_

Keigo smiled softly and kissed her on her shoulder sweetly, _"I love you too, Kagome, more than words can define."_

Both fell into peaceful dreams where neither moved from their spots till morning light.

**-x-x-x-**

**I better get a lot of reviews for this. I write porn, not romance...-.-...this is okay though, it's not that I can't do romance, I JUST LIKE WRITING PORN! Damn~! Anyways, 25 Reviews for this chapter to tally the total up to 175 Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her sleeping boyfriend on each closed eyelid, pressing feathery kisses to the corner of his lips, to his neck and finally back to his lips which she was amused to find were claimed by her boyfriend mere seconds after they touched.

Kagome pulled back and gazed down into her boyfriend's beautiful blue gray eyes which now stared up at into her own crystallite blue eyes. "And here I thought I'd have more time to ravish my boyfriend with kisses."

Keigo smirked, pulling Kagome on top of him so that she lay atop his chest, her arms on either side of his head, fingers playing with his hair. "You can still ravish Ore-Sama with kisses."

She took the offer happily; pleased to be continuing with the activity she was partaking in.

"_Atobe-Sama, your friends are here to se-"_

The door slammed open to reveal an excited Mukahi and Jirou hanging cheerily off of one another. "WAKE UP!"

Keigo glared hatefully at the two boys as Kagome stared from her spot on her boyfriend, smiling, she watched as both boys took on a red hue all their own and slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Kagome laughed, "Come on, I'm going to go dress and fix myself up to be all nice and _purdy_ for my handsome boyfriend." She made to climb off of Keigo only to have a set of lips grace her neck. "Ah, _Keigo_..." her voice was a soft murmur as she let him push her onto her back, suckling sweetly at the tender spot on her neck as he did. A soft chuckle sounded by her ear and she felt him pull back a little to exam his _handy work_. He occasionally would do this, and in a place where she _couldn't_ hide it. Actually, it made her mom laugh, but her father and brother always got fidgety at the sight of the _hickey_; Kagome smiled, Keigo called them love bites.

"Now Ore-Sama will release you from his hold, I will go strangle the two annoyances outside my door."

Kagome laughed as he got off of her and kissed her one last time chastely on the lips before walking to his door and opening it, allowing both his friends to fall forward and topple over one another. "Shameful!" Kagome cried out, though she was joking, "Keigo, some sort of punishment should be in order, nai?"

Keigo smirked, "Ore-Sama full heartedly agrees. One hundred laps with ten pound weights on each wrist and ankle should suffice quite nicely..."

Kagome laughed as the color drained from the two regular's faces. She walked up and smiled, "Mukahi-San! How are you today?"

Mukahi blushed at her nightwear and turned away, "The days only just started, and so far no good has come from it..."

Kagome giggled, leaning in, she pecked both boys on the cheek before turning and making her way to Keigo's shower to fix her appearance.

Keigo noted a maid walking his way with a uniform in hand and nodded, "Good, you made sure the measurements were accurate?"

"Yes, Atobe-Sama, the measurements are exact, I also had a pair of black buckle heels sent for, are these acceptable?" The maid asked, holding the black low heel buckle shoes out to Keigo who took them with a smile.

"Very much so," He noted the socks rolled neatly in each shoe and took the uniform in hand too before walking to the bathroom and entering, not caring to knock as he smiled at Kagome who was once more brushing that beautiful, soft and silky hair of hers. "Ore-Sama has gone ahead and taken care of your new uniform; do think of Ore-Sama as you wear your garments."

Kagome laughed, taking the clothes, she pushed him out and smiled, "I think of Keigo all the time, regardless of what clothes I'm wearing, but thank you all the same!" She kissed him on the lips before closing the door and dressing.

**-x-x-x-**

Kunimitsu was making his way, not towards Saigaku, but towards the Atobe Mansion. He was upset, furiously so, but his calm demeanor was in check, and he was in absolute control of his emotions. Walking past the gates, he walked along the driveway, having had to get up earlier and take a bus to get to the _house_ he was only a block away from his destination when he got off of the transportation that he'd taken. Now, why exactly was Kunimitsu going to the Atobe Mansion? Because that was where his sister resided, thanks completely to his _mother_.

Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a laughing red head, one which he just barely recognized from his first year when attending Kanto.

"Ah...um, Atobe-Sama...I think it's for Kagome."

Keigo came to the door and smiled charmingly, "Ah...Tezuka-San has decided to grace me with his presence so early in the morning, I'm charmed. Oh, or was it Kagome you came for. She's getting dressed in my room at the moment, so...you may-ah!"

Kunimitsu watched as a small book which had bopped Keigo on his head, fell back to his sisters side, held gently in hand.

"Stop harassing my brother," Kagome scolded.

"We're leaving," Kunimitsu made to grab Kagome's hand when blocked by Keigo who glared heatedly at him. "Out of my way, Atobe-San, this is a family matter,"

"You never know what the future holds; one day you may be my brother, so let's talk family,"

"...that won't happen," Actually, it was one of his biggest fears, thinking that Atobe might _actually_ propose to his sister...it made him cringe at the thought of having a diva for a brother-in-law.

"...Nii-san, what's wrong? You said it's a family matter, well...I tell Keigo everything, so just tell me."

"...Mother told me you were going to attend Rikkai Dai...judging from your uniform, that's true. I won't allow it,"

Kagome raised a brow, "...I'm afraid that's not your choice, Kunimitsu, mom and I already discussed it, and I will be attending Rikkai Dai."

"They are our rival school, right up there with Hyotei, I can't allow you to honestly continue your relationship with Keigo, knowing that he'll break up with you sooner or later, and leave you broken. As for tennis, you should play on the girls team, become the captain, it'd be easy for you."

Kagome shook her head throughout his whole argument and as she made to say something, and hand was placed on her shoulder and pulled her back.

Mukahi stood angrily in front of her, "I get that you're her twin, but it's not your place to choose who it is that she's with or what school she attends."

"I couldn't have said it better, please remove yourself from Ore-Sama's estate. I'd hate to escort my girlfriends brother off of my property."

Kagome didn't look at her brother, she, buried her face in Keigo's chest, his arm held her tightly to him as she inhaled the soothing scent which he wore every day, cool waters, a men's cologne she actually liked for its gentleness.

"Is this really your choice, Kagome? Him over your family? You are throwing away your future here..."

Kagome sighed, turning her eyes to her brother, she smiled, "Keigo has always been my choice...nii-san. I have stayed loyal to him since our first year; I'm happy, so watch over me and let me have the life I choose to live. Besides...I decided a while back, that the future I built would be built with Keigo."

Keigo smiled, his eyes drifted shut as he listened to his beautiful Kagome speak her heart. He too had decided that whatever future he had, it would be a future he'd spend with her.

Kunimitsu stared for a moment, pushing his glasses up a bit, he sighed and turned before walking away from his twin.

He couldn't stand it, she used to listen to him, her big brother had at one time been everything to her. They had learned to play tennis together, and had learned _Tezuka's Zone_ together. She had looked up to him once upon a time, now...she barely acknowledged him. All he heard from her, was Atobe this, Keigo that. It would never be like it once was, before Keigo had come into Kagome's life, and stolen his sister from him. He missed her...he missed hanging out, and he constantly worried for her, what her future with Keigo would hold. He secretly hoped Keigo and Kagome made it through all their hardships, even the ones he was causing, but he was scared that the Diva would break his sisters heart one day, the heart which he had held onto for three years while with her. Kunimitsu couldn't bear to think of that happening, but it was always a thought which lingered in the back of his mind, and weighed down his heart.

'_I'm being irrational...but I can't stop worrying...I'm sorry, Kagome.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter ten, we are all doing sooo good, and I know that you guys enjoy quick updates, I literally update as soon as I see the number I'm waiting for and I'm always waiting...lol. I would like another 25 Reviews, so we can tally the total to 200R's, then chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as she walked up to Sanada with her application to the Tennis Club, she was ecstatic to find the members already pumped and practicing. Dressed in her nicely fit uniform, and with her cute shoes, she felt like a little kid playing dress up, which had the effect of making her absolutely giddy in her clothes. That, and the material was a soft cotton and polyester mix witch felt absolutely wonderful against her skin.

"Ah...your tennis uniform was _sent _to us. Any ideas why or _how_ that happened?"

Kagome blushed and closed her eyes, mentally kicking her boyfriend. "Sorry!" She bowed, "He's trying to be supportive about me attending a school that isn't Hyotei...he wanted me to be on his team, so...I'm sorry for his...straightforwardness..."

Sanada looked at the paper, glanced to her, then turned and started towards the training room, "Come on,"

Kagome quickly ran to catch up to him and smiled cheerily as he handed her the Rikkai Dai _custom made_ Polyester uniform. "Ah...he really did..." She sighed, "Baka, Keigo..."

"Haha, so it's for you! I wasn't going to sign for it, you're lucky Sanada-Senpai did."

Kagome turned to see a Kohai her height sitting on a work out machine. "...mm, who are you?"

"Kirihara, Akaya...and you are the newest member of the tennis club that Sanada told us to spoil."

Kagome smiled, "Excuse me?"

"...ah, I made the princess upset."

Kagome walked forward in a graceful stride till she was standing just a couple inches from him, forcing him to look up to stare into her eyes. "I am a Princess, but don't think to treat me differently because of my sex; I'll beat you on the tennis courts if you are a girl or a boy, if you don't play me seriously, you'll find yourself being thoroughly embarrassed by this _Princess_." She leaned forward till she was nose to nose with the boy, a faint blush showing on his cheeks at the closeness, "You wouldn't want _that_ would you?"

He shook his head negatively and watched as the girl pulled back and turned with one swift motion, her eyes closed as her hair flared in the air with that turn before she walked back to Sanada's side.

"Are you done?" Sanada asked.

"...unless anyone else wants to tell me they are set to _spoil_ me," she looked back at the other regulars who had watched the exchange between her and Kirihara and smiled when each of them stayed quite or shook their heads 'no'. "Then I guess I'm done; now...where can this _Princess _get dressed?"

"Changing rooms, we don't accommodate because you're a girl, you can choose on whether or not you change along with the rest of us, or in the ladies room."

"Show me to the changing rooms, I'm not walking all the way inside the school to change."

He nodded and left with Kagome following after him, and the regulars staring in shock at the conversation which had just taken place in front of them.

"Kirihara-San, I don't think you should pick on her,"

Kirihara blushed before returning to his arm reps.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome changed into the outfit and smiled, it was cute. The top was the same as the guys, but the skirt was white with two stripes, one yellow and one black along the bottom of the skirt; a pair of short white shorts was worn beneath it for obvious reasons, but other than that, the over all look was... "CUTE!" Kagome pulled her white socks on and Adidas Tennis Shoes before walking out of the changing room and moving up to Sanada to wait for further instructions. "Ready,"

"Wonderful, you will be required to arrive here for practice every morning at seven, and every afternoon after classes, if you have after class cleaning, you are excused until finished, then you are to come straight to practice. Understood?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded, walking to keep up with Sanada as she shrugged her tennis bag into a more comfortable position on her shoulder.

"You will do the same warm ups, the same practices, you are expected to play at a similar pace, if not, you will not advance any further in this club, you certainly will not make it as a regular...understood."

Kagome laughed, "Sanada-Senpai, it's not the first time I've been in a tennis club, I read the rules and requirements of the Rikkai Dai tennis club, the very one you yourself are reading from. I understand and accept all the terms, but more importantly, I look forward to it! Now tell me what to do!" She basically ordered him, though, with a gentle and excited smile on her face. "Oh...uh, please." She added.

Sanada raised a brow before shaking his head and walking back into the training room where once more, the regulars stopped what they were doing, this time to stare at her change of clothes.

"...puri..."

Kagome frowned, "Huh?" a low whistle to her side came and Kagome blushed, "I'm not going to get this every time I walk in here, I hope."

"No, this is just an initial reaction for a first time seeing you in this, I'm assuming they will return to their normal ways after they have gotten used to you."

Kagome looked to see a purple haired boy with glasses and smiled, "I hope so,"

"Sanada-San, shall I continue with helping her?" A hopeful red head asked.

Kagome shuffled her feet in annoyance, "I don't need help working out..."

Sanada nodded, "Everyone, will go around and introduce themselves, then continue with their own workouts."

"Ah, I am Yagyu, Hiroshi. A pleasure." The purple haired, glasses wearing boy said with a low bow.

"Masaharu, Niou..._Puri_."

"Nice to meet you..._Puri_," Kagome said with a smile to the silver haired boy that was a head taller than herself. She grinned when he turned away.

"Yanagi, Renji...Tezuka, Kagome...you wouldn't happen to be Higurashi, Kagome...would you? The esteemed six time gold medal winner for the girls fifteen to sixteen nationals?"

Kagome blushed, "Ah...a data collector...I don't suppose you play data tennis, do you?"

"..."

Kagome sighed, "Yes, the _esteemed_...why? Does it matter? I'm not Higurashi here; I am Tezuka, Kagome...so who I am overseas shouldn't matter in Japan."

Renji nodded in agreement, "I only wanted to verify my data. There was less than a two point twelve percent chance of you saying no..."

"_With those odds, why bother asking,"_ Kagome muttered.

"Bunta, Marui..."

Kagome looked to the one who had offered to help with her training, _after_ whistling at her. "Nice to meet you,"

"Kuwahara, Jackal." He bowed respectfully.

Kagome returned the bow and grinned, "A pleasure,"

Sanada looked at Kirihara who was _ignoring_ her, while his eyes watched her from the corners as he continued to work out. "Our only second year player, Kirihara, Akaya has chosen a quieter approach, after your commentary earlier...you will be good now?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yes, I look forward to practice, and getting to know each one of you!"

"_**Hai!"**_

Kagome smiled, this would be the start she needed to get out of the dark shadow of her last name, and to gain her own name. She had done so once overseas...she could do it again here in her homeland! Though, she wouldn't be alone this time...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I would like another 25 Reviews, so we can tally the total to 225R's, then chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, her arms were heavy, and it was only the morning practice, she was side by side Marui, running thirty laps with five pound weights on both her ankles and both her wrists. She wasn't complaining though, she would be playing tennis after she finished her laps, and that's what she was looking forward to. Kagome smiled, "Six more laps..."

"At least one of us is keeping count, I stopped at thirteen,"

Kagome laughed, "Is that why you slowed down a little while ago? Here I thought it was to keep me company." Kagome smiled at his blush, she knew she was attractive, but she knew that wasn't all that captured both her male and female audience. No, she had been told by Keigo on more than one occasion that her charm point was her ability to tangle minds with her words. In other words, she was a sweet-talker, she was easy to get along with, loved starting conversations, and enjoyed having fun. People loved her, girls liked hanging out with her, boys wanted to _go_ out with her...and she loved the attention, so long as it wasn't...well, the type of attention Keigo liked; that, fan club stuff didn't do it for her.

"Who says that's not part of why I slowed down, though...I did plan to stop when you stopped,"

Kagome laughed, "You passed me up twice, you only have four laps left,"

Marui frowned, "You're very perceptive..."

"I'm observant...but I think Perceptive is something of a higher level for observing which I haven't yet obtained."

"And modest,"

"Are we doing a trait analysis on my person? I can make it easy and give you a full profile rundown of who I am, what I like and where I live, if that's what we're going for here."

Again, his cheeks were tinted pink, "Is that what it sounds like? Sorry, I wasn't going for that kind of approach."

Kagome laughed, "So there was an approach that you were going for, pray tell."

Marui slapped himself on his forehead as he stopped running, a darker shade of red replacing the other shades completely. "Should I stop talking?"

Kagome turned as she continued running, "No, this is fun! Keep going!"

Marui ran to catch up with her, but kept quiet as he kept a steady pace.

"...awe, no more playing," Kagome sighed, "Sad face."

Marui looked away, Kagome was having too much fun at his ego's expense, he wasn't ready to lose more of his pride to the swift talking girl beside him.

Kagome finally stopped running and grinned, "You're done, I have two left!"

Marui frowned, "You didn't have to tell me, I have no problem running extra laps,"

"So you were running to keep me company..." Kagome smiled and left him staring after her with a shocked look on his face as he literally gave way that he was basically into her.

"...damn."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome grinned when she finished her lap with one other person at her heels, "Kirihara-San, would you practice with me?" Kagome watched him look at his feet with a frown, "What? Don't want to?"

"You won't want to play me,"

"I said practice, not have an all-out-war, just...practice..." she walked over to him and took his hand in hers, "Come on, I'll go easy on you," she winked sweetly at him. She liked him, he was adorable, and despite his commentary about her being a _Princess_ or _spoiling_ her early...she thought that he and her would be quick friends once she got to know him. How better to get to know someone then by playing tennis with them!

Everyone else seemed surprised by her ideas of practicing with him, but she guessed she'd learn why soon enough. Sanada snapped at those who weren't regulars, telling them to continue their swings, the regulars shared looks, but continued with their own practice matches all the same.

Kagome served the ball experimentally at first, watching her practice partners movements before she decided on her own pace in the game and choice moves. She was surprised, for such a small frame, he was really strong, on another note, she saw him aiming at particularly difficult spots, that would rebound off the court and straight at her. She was curious if this was on purpose, she found out quickly, that it in fact, was.

Kagome cringed when she felt the ball hit her in the arm; she dropped her racquet out of shock, and turned shocked eyes to the smirking Kirihara who she now dubbed Seaweed Head, not just because of his cute and unmanageable hair, but because he had officially pissed her off! Kagome picked up her racquet and looked at it carefully, noting the changed position of her strings, she looked at the court and stared at the small outline where the racquet had only just moments ago hit. _'...what was that? It was different from a twist serve or a kick serve...and he held it differently too...by his knuckles?'_ Kagome stood up and looked at Kirihara, "Oi, Seaweed Head!"

Kirihara frowned at the name, but acknowledged Kagome with a small nod of his head all the same.

"That was a knuckle serve, right?"

Kirihara sneered, "What, you going to tell me you have a way to beat it now that you know what it is?"

"Not at all, I'm making sure I saw right. You held the ball with your knuckles before throwing it up and putting an unusual spin on the ball, yes?"

He nodded, but was somewhat annoyed by how easily she read his serve.

"See, now I can figure out a way to beat it!" Kagome smirked, "After all, isn't knowing your opponents moves the first step to overcoming them?" She smiled, hitting the ball back into his hand before returning to her spot. She watched him serve the ball and watching it, she smiled when it hit the ground, and as she expected, it was aimed straight for her. She jumped backwards and bent back before bringing her racquet down with a tilt to provide an enormous backspin on the ball, with both hands adding a surprising amount of force and speed on the ball. It hit the right hand corner of Kirihara's side of the court before reversing direction away from him in a roll towards the net.

"...that's..." Kirihara stared at the ball with a frown, "...impossible, how did you do that!"

Kagome smiled, "Zero Shiki Drop...Kunimitsu isn't the only one who can pull out those awesome moves; you've got to do better than that if you plan to beat me!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: HOO HAH! O-HAYO-MINNA! Akuma here, so much writing, we are going through chapters like crazy! Our human is sleeping, leaving myself and Chibi to take over the writing! TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! Hm...am I missing anything?**

**Chibi: Mina-San...O-hayo desu...we would like another 25 Reviews, so we can tally the total to 250R's, then chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome gritted her teeth in pain, she had won the match, but by one point, she and Kirihara had actually gone into a tiebreaker, but his last knuckle serve had taken her off guard and caught her in the hand. Now it hurt to close her hand. What was even more embarrassing was Marui checking to see if anything was broken, his fingers pressing gently along her palm. Kagome sighed, "If anything is broken, then it's broken," she stood and left, her hand gracefully falling from his as she returned to the training room with an annoyed expression. A second year had injured her, _her_! She hadn't been injured before by _anyone_, much less a _second _year. He was a year below her for heaven's sakes!

"Nii-san can never find out about this..." She sighed, setting up one of the machines, setting the speed to 2.2 seconds and changing the trajectory and spin only slightly, she tried to replicate that call which Seaweed Head continuously hit at her. She grabbed the small function remote control, placing it in the small breast pocket before the ball shot out, she smiled as she returned it, wincing slightly at the pain in her hand, but she kept her grip, the ball didn't land where she'd wanted it to, sadly. She knew she was going to need to practice hard for that, but it wouldn't be the same as Kirihara's serve no matter how many times she used the machine. He could control the whereabouts of the tennis ball, unlike the machine.

She glared hatefully at the machine, her mind saw green eyes, and she hit the ball shot at her viciously, she hated looking stupid, and while she had won, the kid had kept neck in neck with her thirty to thirty two before the game was called in her favor. She had acted childishly as she stepped off the court, not bothering to shake the second years hand; he wasn't exactly going for sportsmanship anyways, he'd stormed off in the other direction.

Kagome took the remote with her left hand, racquet in her right, and lowered the speed to 2.0 seconds.

She was lost in those eyes; she wanted nothing more than to wipe his smirk from his face, the one he had shown her after injuring her. She was so into hitting the balls, she never noticed the door open; she didn't hear the footfalls of the regulars entering to see if she was alright. She dropped the speed again, 0.9 seconds, returning the ball, her velocity with each return grew and the ball hit the ground before shooting past her and into the hand of Sanada who was watching her carefully. She hadn't even turned to see who if anyone, had caught the ball. She dropped the speed again, 1.6 seconds. She was becoming bolder with each drop, the faster the ball, the faster her return, she fixed the spin, she changed it trajectory, she returned the ball, it hit the wall behind the machine, spinning dangerously against the wall before dropping to the ground.

"_...stupid Seaweed Head..."_ She muttered, hitting another ball into the same spot as the last before she dropped the speed again, this time to 1.4 seconds. She'd never hit a ball that fast. The fastest had always been 1.6 seconds...but she was angry, and at the moment, senseless. Apparently, that's what she needed to be, as her racquet connected with the ball, sadly, the spin was greater than her hold, and her racquet was twisted from her grip. "Shit!" She stared at her hands and noted the starting spots of blisters; she could already here Keigo's complaints of her abusing her body.

"Language,"

Kagome jumped and turned, her eyes landed on the entire group of Regulars. "...hn," She turned her eyes to Kirihara who was looking at the spot on the wall where she kept hitting the balls.

"AH! KAGOME!" Marui yelled out.

Kagome heard it whistling through the air, even before Marui had yelled, tilting her head to the side just enough to avoid a direct hit to her face. She used the control to turn the machine off and sighed. "Did you guys need something?"

Marui sighed, "You are trying to hurt yourself, aren't you?"

"Hardly, if any injury came to my body, I can imagine Keigo not being too pleased with me. After all, his beautiful girlfriend can't sport injuries all that well. It will be drama enough explaining the bruise that will likely form on my hand by the end of the day...thanks in part to Kirihara, here. I wanted to see him too; sadly, I'll have to postpone so he doesn't see it." She cursed again mentally, "You know how to ruin a girls plans, don't you Seaweed Head."

Kirihara blushed, "What the hell does it matter if you have a bruise or two? Who the heck is Keigo anyways?"

"...ah...they don't know?" She looked at Sanada who shrugged.

"Not about him, only your brother, and that's if they paid attention earlier to Yanagi-San."

"Atobe, Keigo, the captain of Hyotei's two hundred member Tennis Club...is my boyfriend...my brother is the captain of Seishun Academy's Tennis Club, Tezuka, Kunimitsu, as Yanagi-San earlier stated."

"...ah, I remember hearing that, but I didn't connect the dots, so Seishun's Tezuka is your big brother?"

"...my twin."

"...yeah," Marui shook his head, "I don't see the resemblance."

Kagome grinned, "Insult or compliment?"

"Compliment, of course!" Marui raised his hands up in defense.

Jackal frowned, "Yukimura-San is okay with her being a part of the Rikkai Dai Tennis Team?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "More than okay, I bet he thinks this is funny."

Sanada turned his eyes from Kagome who had looked for confirmation.

"Yep, that proves it. He plans to rub it in at Nationals." Kagome nodded to herself, "Men these days have no mind for another's feelings when it comes to friendly competition." She sighed.

Kirihara looked curiously at her, "Atobe, Keigo...is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Isn't he a little...flamboyant...for your tastes?"

Kagome stared at Kirihara, her eyes wide and sparking with amusement at his choice of word. "AH! I LOVE YOU KIRIHARA! I am so going to call him that the next time I see him! Hahah~ No, he's actually a real gentleman with me, he's all showy for his team and school, he's full of himself, yeah, but what guy isn't? Oh, the world revolves around me; I'm the best, bow before my handsome shimmer! I who have good grades and handsome looks is what every girl wishes to bed! I hear all sorts of interesting things when it comes to men." Kagome smiled, "My favorite though, is still..." she raised her hand in the air, "Be awed by the sight of my prowess!"

_**~SNAP~**_

She giggled, lowering her hand back to her side, "But you can't use that! It's not yours, it's Keigo's line, and I'm pretty sure it only works for my..._flamboyant_...boyfriend." She turned back to the machine, picking her racquet back up; she started the machine again, starting back at 2.0 seconds so not to twist her wrist. The guys left one after another until only Sanada and Kirihara were left.

It took a while before even Sanada left, leaving Kirihara in a daze as he watched Kagome practice continuously, not stopping for anything as she continued returning the ball until it was at 1.4 seconds.

"_Sugoi...Kagome-Senpai..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 13, I hope you enjoy this chapter, 25 reviews please, and we will tally the total to 275R's before I post chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stayed late at the training facilities, it was nearly eight at night, and she still hadn't stopped with the machine of hell. Kirihara was still watching her, his eyes never leaving her body, her arms, her racquet and her swings. Each fluent motion she went through with a diligence he hadn't seen since he himself had started in his first year.

Kagome returned the ball and flinched at the contact of her racquet against the ball and watched it hit the wall with deadly accuracy. "Finally..." she huffed as she tried to regain her breath. A water bottle came into sight and she looked up curiously and smiled goofily at the sight of Kirihara. "You stayed?"

"...ah..." he looked at her hand and noted the slight discoloration. "Sorry about your hand..."

Kagome laughed, "So the sadist has a heart."

Pouting, Kirihara blushed as his hand fell back to his side, "Fine, I'll keep the water,"

Kagome laughed, "No, no! I'm sorry, Kirihara-San, um, thanks..." She took the water and walked out to find her tennis bag leaning against the wall of the training facility. "...ah...someone brought it over." She smiled, "Hey...Kirihara, what time is it?"

"Almost eight...why?"

Kagome shook her head, "No reason, I'm gonna shower quickly, could you wait for me?" She asked, not looking at him when she did.

He followed her eyes and saw her looking ahead at a bus, a man sitting outside was staring straight at her. "Yeah, I'll wait."

Kagome walked to the changing room, grabbed her clothes and went to wash off quickly. _'Why is he here?! The creep bus driver from the day before...that bus doesn't run this way this late...he isn't, no...is he? Is it possible that creeper is actually stalking me?' _Kagome sighed, dropping her head back under the water to wash the shampoo she'd scrubbed into it out. "Keigo won't be please to find that I have a stalker...maybe I'm just being paranoid."

She heard the door open and froze nervously, "Kirihara?" She called.

"_Yeah! It's me, I was going to say that the bus drove off, that guy is gone."_

Kagome sighed, she was about to say something when she heard a gasp and something hard and something heavy both hit the floor. Kagome turned the water off and quickly grabbed her towel in time for the curtains to be ripped down. The driver stood there in his pudgy glory, staring at her as if heaven itself had shined down upon him. She screamed and dodged him as he lunged forward to grab her, her body felt disgusting as his hand took her leg from where he'd fallen to the floor in his great leap of grabbing her. "GET OFF!" Kagome tried kicking, she felt sick, his tongue trailed up her ankle, tears were prickling at her eyes at the feel. "KIRIHARA! KEIGO! SOMEONE! SOMEBODY, HELP!"

Kagome's tried keeping herself covered with the towel while kicking him in the arm, the face, anywhere her foot could reach. He took both her ankles in hand and spread her legs. Her eyes were wide with fear as she struggled, twisting painfully in his grip, she didn't care that she was now bleeding from her thrashing around, or that she had probably twisted her ankle in her attempts at escaping, she wanted to get away. She was about to let out another ear piercing scream when a tennis ball caught the man in the throat causing him to choke and cough up blood from the impact. His hands released her and Kagome pushed herself away, crawling backwards and hiding out of his view.

She heard him cry out in pain, she didn't know who it was that had saved her, what had happened, or who had come, but she was too scared to look to. The door of the changing room opened and Kagome felt herself being gently picked up, still clinging to the towel as if it were a life line, she didn't dare open her eyes, crying on the shoulder of the person who was now carrying her to the changing room. They sat her down and draped a jacket over her.

She peeked through teary eyes and noted a blurry hand grabbing her cell phone from her clothes bag and pressing the dial button after finding whatever it was the person was looking for. She tried to clear her eyes of the tears, tried to calm down, tried to stop shaking, but she couldn't. She heard talking, but she couldn't make out the words, her mind was going crazy, her head was a mess, everywhere yet nowhere, all at once. Finally, Kagome felt her head start spinning out of control, she couldn't take it. She couldn't stop crying, she wanted it to all go away. Why wasn't she calming down!? Why wouldn't she stop shaking!? Why was she still so scared?!

The room started to rotate around her before she fell forward and a pair of warm arms caught her before her body hit the ground.

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo stared out the window as the scenery rushed by in a haze, the police were outside of Rikkai Dai as his limo pulled up, he didn't bother waiting for the driver to get out. He had called Kagome's mother and told her that Kagome had gotten sick and was asleep at his house. She asked of course for him to keep her updated on her daughters health, but he was more worried about her mental condition at the current moment than her physical health. He noted a bus parked to the side as he ran towards the back of the school, making his way towards the tennis courts, he found a teen talking to an officer with a white bloodstained bandage wrap around his head, his shirt was soaked red from the blood loss as well, but otherwise, he looked fine. "You are the one who called, where is she!? Where is Kagome?!"

The teen turned and pointed to the ambulance, then returned to the officer in front of him. Keigo ran to the ambulance where he saw Kagome, shivering and glancing nervously around at all the lights, she looked up as he approached and her tears started falling once again as she pulled away from the EMS specialists and ran into his arms. _"Keigo...I don't want to go to the Hospital...please, take me home; take me to your home...please..."_ She cried into his shirt as he held her close, his eyes shut tightly as he listened.

"Are you family, sir?"

"I'm her boyfriend, I'm here to get her and bring her home."

"Is she positive she doesn't want to go to the hospital? She twisted her ankle, not too badly mind you, it will only take maybe three or four days to heal if she keeps off it, and the scrapes are minor, but just to be sure that there are no internal wounds or bleeding."

Keigo shook his head, "The Atobe's have their own doctor, that is the one I will have look her over. If you will excuse me," He lifted Kagome into his arms; his driver had followed him and looked at the girl worriedly. "Grab her tennis bag, clothes and phone, and then meet me in the limo." Keigo turned to the boy and walked over to him and the officer, "Are things almost wrapped up over here?"

The kid looked at Keigo and then the cop who nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

The officer pointed to Keigo, "You are?"

"Atobe, Keigo...her boyfriend. The man who tried to hurt her, and...going by what the EMS said, somewhat succeeded in hurting her, where is he?"

The officer pointed to the patrol car off to the side behind the gates of Rikkai Dai. "If she comes in to testify, we can put him away for a minimum of five and a half years to fifteen years for attempted rape on a minor..._if_ she testifies...I wish we could keep him there longer, but sadly it's not as simple as that."

Keigo glared at the patrol car where the man who had hurt his beautiful Kagome sat, "She'll come, we will have our own Lawyer attest for her. You, come on." He said to the boy beside him. He curiously followed Keigo to the limo and watched Keigo get in with Kagome, "Hurry up; I'll drop you off at home."

He jumped in quickly and said a quick thank you.

"What is your name, I don't recognize you...you are a regular, I'm assuming, I also assume that this is your jacket?" He pointed at the regular's jacket that Kagome still wore.

"...Kirihara, Akaya...um, yeah...it's mine. I'm sorry, I didn't want her to get sick, she was soaked from the shower, and then, with only a towel...I couldn't do much, I feel crappy that I couldn't help her more than...I..."

Keigo looked shocked. Placing Kagome down on the seat, Keigo got down before the younger boy and looked him in the eyes, "She's safe...because of you. _I_ couldn't do anything, but _you_ saved her life. I am in debt to you for that. You have no idea how grateful I am, and you can't even imagine how thankful she is..."

The limo started moving, but Keigo's words weren't getting through to him. All of his words seemed to be going in one ear and right back out the other. He couldn't see past the frightened Kagome who he'd earlier held in his arms.

**-x-x-x-**

Kirihara felt a warm hand on his, soft and delicate; he followed it up to the sleeve of the Rikkai Dai regular's jacket and looked up worriedly at Kagome.

"_...thank you..."_

Her voice was soft, and despite the tears in her eyes, she was no longer shaking. She felt safe with him, and with Keigo, she was not afraid any longer. "I didn't do anything that Keigo couldn't have done...ah, sorry, Atobe-Senpai."

Kagome smiled, bringing her arms around Kirihara's shoulders, she pulled him into a hug. Truly, no words could convey just how thankful she was, for how horrible tonight could have turned out. Kagome turned to Keigo and smiled, "If it's okay with you, can he stay with us tonight?"

Keigo nodded, "If he wants."

Kirihara frowned, "I don't want to intrude..."

"You wouldn't be." Keigo said, "Should you call your parents?"

Kirihara shrugged, "They don't care...I...haven't lived with either of my parents for nearly two years now...I live with my older sister, but she's been out of town for the last four weeks on some business thing."

Keigo frowned, "Your sister wouldn't happen to be a model, would she?"

"Yes, actually...why do you ask?"

Kagome smiled, though, while she was coming out of her terrified state, she wasn't completely relaxed, her smile still didn't reach her eyes. "Keigo's mom is also a model, that's where Keigo gets his stunning looks and pouty lips from."

Keigo looked affronted, "Ore-Sama does _not_ have pouty lips...though, he admits to the former statement about his stunning looks being true."

Kagome rolled her eyes, _"Flamboyant boyfriend indeed,"_ she muttered, causing Kirihara to let out a small nervous laugh. Keigo raised a brow, but otherwise said nothing as the limo maid it's way to his house...or, well..._mansion_.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...this chapter was officially 2,000 words, so needless to say, I wrote a lot. I was trying to find an appropriate stopping point. Anyways, 25 reviews, we'll tally it up to 310 Reviews before Ch15!**


	15. Chapter 15

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo carried Kagome in with Kirihara following close behind; he had been surprised by the large _house_ that Keigo lived in. He looked at Kagome carefully who was holding his hand still despite being carried by Keigo.

"Kagome-Senpai...will be okay, right?"

Keigo nodded, "Of course she will, she is strong...tonight was a nightmare, but Kagome knows best how a nightmare can turn into a dream with the proper nudge. Ore-Sama will provide that nudge."

Kirihara wasn't sure, but he didn't want to ask what kind of nudge Keigo planned on providing her with. He seemed to have a pretty good idea. "Where are your parents?"

"Ore-Sama's mother left a little while after Ore-Sama left for school this morning with Kagome and his friends. Father is out of town for a production in the works."

"Oh..." He felt awkward; this was _too_ high-class for him. Yeah, he lived in a decent house, and had lots of money, but he didn't use it except for tennis and food. He was alone...his parents had left him; they got him into Rikkai Dai, and then abandoned him, all he had was his sister...and even she wasn't at home most of the time.

"I'm going to lay her down and call the doctor to come have a look at you and her."

"M-me?"

Keigo turned and looked at Kirihara, "You think we didn't notice the wrap around you head? You did a lot for Kagome, the least we can do is make sure that nothing serious will happen to her savior."

Kirihara blushed, "You stopped saying _Ore-Sama_..."

Keigo smirked, "You noticed..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to her boyfriend and Kirihara go back and forth with their words; she'd swear they were flirting if not for the full knowledge that her boyfriend was completely loyal to her, and not stupid enough to openly, and she meant seriously openly flirt with someone else in front of her. Male or female...on that note, even if he was, she liked Kirihara...not romantically mind you, but she couldn't deny feeling drawn to the boy. She was attached to them both now...Keigo because he was her whole heart...and Kirihara, because he'd been her savior on this horrible night.

She didn't think she would think too much on it, come tomorrow, but then...this kind of thing had never actually happened to her. She was scarred for life, for sure...but she wasn't going to let it set her back. She only wanted sleep and needed rest. Hopefully, everything would end with the reassurance of the bastard, who had attempted something like that on her, being locked away in a damp, moldy, and cold cell.

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo closed the door to his room after laying Kagome down. He'd help her into more comfortable clothes, but right now, she needed to be left on her own. He knew her like he knew the back of his hand. She, like him, preferred the alone time to collect ones thoughts, and while she needed support, he knew better than to smother her. He instead, told her he would be back after calling a doctor to come and check out the damage caused by her _stalker_.

Kagome thanked him before he left and Keigo walked with Kirihara out to the living room, one of his living rooms. He had three... "Can you...tell me, what exactly happened?"

Kirihara nodded, watching Keigo call his family's private doctor before hanging up and sitting down across from him. "Ah...she stayed late practicing on the Tennis Machine. She was trying to get her accuracy tuned with a certain speed setting, and when she finally did, it was almost eight...We walked out, and she asked me to stay and wait for her to finish showering. I thought it was a weird request, but then I saw that guy watching her from the bus across from the field. I guess he was following her, and she had known..."

"Yeah, she told me about some disgusting bus driver looking her over the other day. I guess he knew she played tennis because of the bag she carried, but I don't know how he knew where to find her..."

Kirihara shrugged, "He might have seen her when driving by. Anyways, I saw him get into the bus and drive off. I waited for about ten minutes before walking inside the changing rooms. I called out to tell her that he was gone when I felt something hit me on the back of the head...I guess it knocked me out for a while. I came to quickly enough...I heard her screaming. She was calling out for help...she called me, she called for you...She was pleading for the guy to stop touching her." Kirihara watched Keigo's hands; they were laced together in a vice like grip. "My mind blanked for a second. I saw blood...I didn't like this guy; the way he was touching her was driving me crazy. I picked up her racquet, a tennis ball, and hit it right into his throat. It was an immediate reaction; the guy let her go, she crawled away, and he started to cough up blood everywhere. I left him coughing and went straight to Kagome; I carried her to the front, called you, called the police, and called...uh..."

_**~KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK~**_

Keigo closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm going to guess...and say I _don't_ want to answer the door..."

Kirihara shrugged, "I was scared, be happy I didn't call her mom."

Keigo cursed mentally before standing, and walking through the halls. He called out and stopped the maid from answering the door. "Ore-Sama will deal with this. Please leave for now, and change Kagome into some silk sleep wear. She is delicate right now, so please be weary. If she requests you not to touch her, then abide by her request. You may go..." The maid bowed and he looked at the door for a few moments before opening it and looking into the terrified eyes of Tezuka, Kunimitsu.

"...how is she...?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter fifteen, I hope you all enjoyed! 25 more reviews for chapter sixteen. I want to finish On My Orders and Drink Mayhem before I go back to my other stories, since I know what I'm going to do! Please be patient with me, I will go back to my others soon enough, and in between these two stories, I'll also be writing other chapters, but my main focus are these two fics. 25R's and then we will tally the total up to 335 Reviews! I love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo looked at Kunimitsu for a few seconds, but he didn't say anything. Finally, he opened the door, he had originally expected a fist to fly, knowing how protective the older Tezuka twin was; not that he wasn't thankful for this nervous and worried Kunimitsu...still. "She's getting dressed."

Kunimitsu frowned, "In your room?"

Keigo shrugged, "Where else?"

Kunimitsu clenched his fists at his side, "I want to see her,"

"Of course, I won't keep you from her, just wait a while. She needs a little time to herself, I called for a doctor, and once he's had a look at her, I will let you see her, just..." Keigo sighed, "I don't know...Come sit and talk; give her space."

Kunimitsu looked ready to argue, but the look of worry in Keigo's eyes stopped him from saying anything. Kunimitsu knew well enough, that the youngest member of the Atobe family, wanted to be by his sister's side just as he himself did. "...fine."

Keigo nodded, shutting the door behind them, he made his way back into the living room where Kirihara sat staring at a picture on one of his mansions many fire place mantles. He noted the picture and couldn't stop the small smile, "I remember when she was that little...hard to believe actually..."

Kirihara turned and blushed, "She changed..."

Keigo laughed, "In a good way, now...watch what you say...brother bear is here." He pointed behind him at Kunimitsu who frowned at the nickname, but he didn't deny the nickname. Keigo knew that the older twin couldn't. He was protective like crazy, every time Kagome returned from a competition, and came to the Atobe Mansion...well, it was the same thing no matter what. Kunimitsu yelled about not trusting Keigo, Keigo argued about his overprotective sister complex, and Kagome left in an upset mess because her boyfriend and brother couldn't have a civil conversation to save their lives. Yeah, they knew it only upset Kagome, but really, they couldn't stand one another!

Kirihara looked at Kunimitsu and the glare he was sending his way. "...did I do something wrong?"

Keigo scoffed, "That's the universal question...the answer is no, don't let his scary face startle you too much...he looks like that all the time." Sitting down, he glared at Kunimitsu, "Sit...you are intimidating Ore-Sama's guests."

It went quiet once all three were sitting down; none of them knew what to say.

Finally, the silence was broken, "Can either of you explain what happened tonight...and who this is..."

"He can explain both..." Keigo said with his charming smile, still not wanting to speak all that much to the eldest Tezuka twin.

Kirihara looked between the two and sighed, he hated being in the middle of these things, "My name is Kirihara, Akaya...we talked on the phone. As for what happened...mm...Kagome stayed late-"

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo answered the door once more after leaving _Akaya_ with Kunimitsu, to explain the night's happenings. He opened the door to let a man in and gave a small sigh of relief. "Doctor Akitaka...this way please," He led him past the living room and upstairs to his bedroom where he knocked first before opening the door to see Kagome sitting against the headboard of his bed. She was dressed in a pair of silk pants, and a button up silk top with the Rikkai Dai regular's jacket draped over her knees like a blanket. She was reading a book, no doubt having asked the maid to retrieve one for her from his personal library.

"Hello, Higurashi-San...how are you feeling?" Doctor Akitaka walked forward and sat down his bag beside the bed before getting down on one knee next to the bed.

"...I'm okay." Kagome closed the book, placing it down beside her on the bed before giving the doctor her full attention. "You?"

The Doctor laughed, "I'm good, I'm good...I heard from my nephew about Tezuka-San's twin coming by their school a few days ago, I wanted to comment...but...well, I left it alone. He seemed somewhat in awe by your tennis play; saying that you were mirroring your brother." He checked her pulse with a gauge, "Can you tell me why you were at Rikkai Dai?"

"I'm attending,"

He paused and gave her a look of surprise, "In all my years...I saw you as either a Hyotei regular or Seishun...why Rikkai Dai?"

Kagome smiled, "Because my brother saw me playing as a guy for the Seishun academy...and I don't want to come between the Hyotei Regulars...they are friends and family from what I saw...I also want to play them both!"

"The teams in general or..."

"Or..." Kagome grinned, "Keigo and Kunimitsu...I will play both of them!" She hissed when he touched her ankle and watched his eyes run up to her eyes, she wasn't crying, she refused to cry.

"When did you notice someone following you?"

"...I didn't..." Kagome glared hatefully at the ceiling, "I saw him outside and realized it after the fact...I just thought he was some sicko pervert with no life and a sick pastime of looking at schoolgirls. I saw him for the first time when I first arrived yesterday in Japan...when I was coming back to see Keigo at Hyotei...I don't know how he knew I was at Rikkai Dai."

"I'm willing to bet he saw you when he was dropping the kids off at the bus stop a couple feet from the gates of Rikkai Dai." He shook his head and sighed, "You twisted your ankle, your breathing is fine, no problems with your spinal cord or ribcage from what I could feel...I do recommend a couple days rest and a few days off your feet...I recommend this...but I doubt you'll listen, so..." he pulled out a wrap and started winding it gently around her ankle, ",,.if it hurts, sit down, if it gives you problems, come see me. I will have to tell your parents that you sprained your ankle, I will keep the rest of what happened between you, me, Atobe-San and the walls with which we are surrounded, but I do hope you don't put too much pressure on your ankle."

Kagome smiled sadly, "I understand,"

"Also, I have some cream that can be rubbed onto the scratches and scrapes on your back, arms and legs...put this on every night, or whenever you feel you want or need to."

Kagome took it and smiled, "Thank you...you seemed to have come prepared."

"Atobe-San had the decency of filling me in first so that I had an idea of what I should bring." Akitaka stood and placed a gentle hand on her head, "Don't keep anything bottled away, whether you want to talk to myself, your mother, brother or Atobe-San...talk...cry...yell, do what makes you feel better. Am I clear?"

Kagome nodded, "Like butter."

He nodded and made to turn away when her words registered in his head and he turned a frown to her.

Kagome laughed, "Sorry, I meant 'crystal'."

Keigo smiled softly as the Doctor and Kagome both laughed over her silliness.

"I will come and check-up on you again, will you be here or at your mothers when I come by?"

"Call Keigo to let him know when and I'll come here."

Akitaka nodded and bowed, "Then I will see you again one week from now."

"Bye," she gave a small wave as Keigo closed the door behind them to show him to Kirihara. Kagome stood up carefully and tested out her ankle. She couldn't put too much weight on it without a sharp pain shooting through her ankle and up her calf. Taking a small step, she lifted her foot so that she stood on the hurt one alone, a few seconds of this had tears burning her eyes before she finally crumpled to the floor and groaned in pain.

After pulling herself up and sitting back on the bed, she grabbed the Rikkai Dai jacket and curled up beside it, as if it were a lifeline, a blanket perhaps. She moved over to Keigo's side of the bed, lying down on her side, she took in the comforting scent before letting herself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

Kunimitsu knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Carefully opening it, he saw his twin lying asleep on the large bed and gave a small smile. He entered the room and sat down beside her on the bed, running his fingers soothingly through her hair; he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead. _"I'm sorry...I don't want to fight with you anymore, Kagome...please...just make sure that you come back home...when you're ready."_

Kunimitsu stood and walked back to the door, stopping, he glanced back one more time, then left the room with the soft click of a door following his footsteps.

Kagome opened her eyes and a tear fell from the corner, _'Nii-san...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 16, 22 more reviews and we'll tally it up to 350! I posted this only because I felt annoyed with the number of reviews I was requesting! -.-… I want to keep 25 per chapter so that I can count reviews by 25, so I'm going to make sure that I update at 350! SO...please review! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat up when she heard the door open. Her heart was beating a mile a minute until she noticed it was Keigo. Looking to her left, she noted the jacket still held in her hands and sighed, "I'm pathetic..."

Keigo, who had stopped when she shot up, smiled at her, "No you're not; not at all..." He had been about to go and wake the others for school, but dubbed this as more important. "Kagome, you went through hell last night. I think a safety blanket is more than reasonable." He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap; she leaned her head against his chest and inhaled his scent. He never understood what she meant by it, saying it was comforting. He thought it was silly, but then, he knew he did the same thing to her when he held her close too...so really, who was he to judge her?

"Keigo...why does this kind of stuff happen? I mean...he didn't technically get far with his intentions...but I can't help but think that others aren't as lucky..."

Keigo tightened his arms around her and sighed, "It's not fair for you or anyone else. People like that; they're sick...and I can't personally say that I understand what you went through, but I know that it hurt you a lot. I know your smile, Kagome...You can't hide your fears behind closed eyes and a false smile, so promise you'll tell me if something is wrong. You have Akaya-San too...then there's Kunimitsu...and you'll always have me..."

"I know...I'll be fine, I'm sure that with some time this will all pass over. I think...I'm just a little skittish." She pulled out of his arms and kissed his sweetly on his cheek before moving to his closet and grinning. "You had a lot of uniforms made for me, huh?"

Keigo shrugged, "Your mom wants you to come home today. She says she is starting to worry. Your..._brother_...stayed the night over last night also, so come and join everyone for breakfast once you are dressed and ready for school."

Kagome nodded and started to unbutton her top as Keigo got off the bed and exited the room. He really was the most trustworthy of guys she'd ever met. He never once gave her a reason to doubt his faithfulness or fidelity. He'd just...always been there for her, and she knew he would continue to be there for her in the future too.

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo glared at Kunimitsu, "She's getting dressed; leave her alone."

Kunimitsu scoffed, "Tell me, why is it she's always getting dressed when I ask you where she is?"

"Because she is. Don't think of Ore-Sama as the kind of low-life who would do anything to her in the mentally unstable condition she's in. She's just changing into her school uniform; you know...she doesn't exactly _sleep_ in her uniform."

Akaya walked in sleepily in his uniform, "Did someone press my school-uh...You guys are already glaring at one another...this early in the morning?"

Both turned a glare to Akaya who stepped back and bumped into another person.

"Ah...you okay, Akaya-San?" The three turned to face a surprised Kagome, who was wobbling a bit from impact. She smiled and laughed, "What's with the weird looks I'm getting?"

Akaya shrugged, "They both glared at me! I didn't do anything. I walked in, and they both glared at me!"

Kagome pat Akaya cutely on the head, "They glare at me when I interrupt their arguments too. I feel so loved..." She sighed in exaggeration. "Oh well, Akaya-San, you and I can wallow in our loneliness together...we don't need them, nai?"

Akaya shivered at the cold looks he felt coming from behind. "T-together?"

Kagome smiled almost evilly, wrapping her arms around Akaya's arm. She knew full well what looks he was receiving. "Let's leave these two alone Akaya-_Kun_," She dragged him away from the other two and made her way to the kitchen, where she let him go with a small laugh, "They're so much fun to play with, so much alike. I don't know why they can't get along with each other."

Akaya pouted, "After that, I'm sure they'll at least agree on one thing."

Kagome arched a brow curiously, "Oh yeah?"

"Mm, yeah, their mutual hatred for me."

Laughing, Kagome opened the fridge and pulled out a collection of different fruits and vegetables already neatly chopped for her.

"You must stay here often." Akaya said, not really sure if he was right, but it seemed like it.

Kagome shrugged, "Ah, I guess. When I come back from a competition, I do tend to stay with Keigo a lot. His staff has become used to me. They even make a specific breakfast for me because of what I like."

"Fruit and vegetables...and weird ones too."

"NOT WEIRD!" Kagome pointed at each fruit and vegetable as she listed off their importance to her, "Banana's first off are not weird at all, and contain 422 mg's of potassium. Avocado's contain 975 mg's of potassium, and 105 mg's of phosphorus. Apples contain 11 mg's of calcium; blackcurrant berries contain 27 mg's of magnesium, and 1.72 mg's of iron; olives have 73 mg's of sodium; pomegranate's have 0.99 mg's of zinc; and finally...prickly pear's have 0.119 mg's of copper. Everything I eat is healthy, and provides me with a specific collection of minerals; not to mention the added protein with each individual fruit or vegetable. All the same, nothing is weird."

Akaya looked at her and laughed, "You might think not, but I see one thing weird..." He leaned forward and snatched a berry from the bowl, I'm willing to bet that you take the picture beside the definition of the word weird..."

Kagome popped him on the head before leaving him laughing in the kitchen. Wincing at the pressure she was putting on her ankle, she muttered silent curses as she returned to where her brother and boyfriend sat _talking_.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter, chapter 17, I hope you all enjoy! 25 Reviews please! Tally them up to 375R's!**

**Oh, Anon. Reviewer, I am not using rape to further a fic, I would never do that, rape happens every day, and it isn't an insult to rape victims either. I live with two rape victims, so please don't preach to me about shit you don't know. I know well enough the trauma that situation can cause, and the strain on both the victim and the victim's family...body and mind...I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not an attention grabbing whore who seeks to write about stuff I don't know about. Think next time before you say anything concerning the stuff I write about. On another note, Kagome wasn't raped. She was violated, but not raped, there is a difference, and while it may be small in margin, it's still a difference. –Akuma**


	18. Chapter 18

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: I should put this, I keep forgetting since I edit my fics AFTER I post them. ShikiKira Beta Reads my stories for my and sends me the corrections, so after you guys read them, I usually re-post the chapters with their corrections, lol. She's a grat help, and I'm trying to get better at my run on sentences, but I think that is just the blonde in me! XP Give thanks to Kira-Chan!**

**-x-x-x-**

Akaya watched from his spot on the tennis court as Kagome ran laps with a glare firmly in place. She was glaring hatefully at the ground, and the aura around her was letting off so much raw animosity that none of the regulars were running beside her. She even had Marui running a good ten feet behind her. Everyone noticed the slight limp in her run, but no one said anything.

Well, not until now. "Higurashi-San," Sanada yelled out, stopping Kagome before she passed him. "You're done running, sit."

"No," Kagome glared.

Sanada looked shocked to say the least, "You are clearly incapable of .running, I don't know what happened, but if you can't run, then you should stop and get out of the way of the others."

"Ah...Sanada-Senpai, Kagome-Senpai was—"

"Leave it, Akaya-San. He's right...I'm in the way,"

Kagome walked off, grabbing her racquet and a tennis ball before leaving the courts and finding a quiet spot behind the school. "Stupid, idiot, wears a cap, knows NOTHING!" She continuously hit the ball against the wall in the same spot. "Too tall," She knew at this point that her insults were not all that impressive. _"...What am I doing..."_ Kagome caught the ball and leaned against the wall she had been beating up with the small bouncy object.

**-x-x-x-**

Akaya looked uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving. The others had crowded around him, and were now asking what had happened. A few had heard about the arrest last night, but no one knew who had been arrested or why, not even sure if it had anything to do with Kagome.

"It's not my place to say...Keigo-San and Tezuka-San told me to keep quiet and watch out for her, so that's what I'm going to do...Excuse me."

"Ehh!?" Marui frowned, "Why does Kirihara-San get to be in charge of her?"

Renji looked after the youngest member of the regulars. "I believe something happened to Kagome last night...There is an eighty-eight point nine percent chance that whatever happened, Kirihara-San had helped her..."

"LUCKY!"

Sanada watched the boy leave before turning to the others, "Get back to practice,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked up as Kirihara walked over, and smiled sadly at the younger boy, "Sorry, I stormed off so childishly."

He shook his head, "Not true, I would have acted worse. You should tell them you twisted your ankle though...Nothing else needs to be said."

Kagome held her hand out, and waved him over, "Come sit."

He did as told, sitting down beside her. A blush rose to his cheeks when she pushed one of his knees down suddenly and laid her head in his lap. "...Kagome-Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"...Why are you so comfortable living with Keigo-San?"

Kagome smiled. Closing her eyes, she gave a small shrug. "Never really thought about it, I guess. We've been together for three years; we always met up, and I'd stay the night. It was actually just recently I started staying in his room...Why do you ask?"

Kirihara shrugged, "Just wondering, I don't really live with anyone. It seems like it would be nice...to have someone to talk to every now-and-then."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Kirihara, "If you could have someone move in with you, would you be happy? If...let's say, I moved in, would you be okay with that? Would that be alright?"

Kirihara laughed, "That would be great, but then, 'what-ifs' are something I don't care to really think much on."

Kagome nodded, sitting up, "I agree, so...can I extend my request more formally?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Akaya-San, I'd like to be your roommate, if it's okay with you. It can't be fun living alone, and I'm sure it would easier if you had someone to talk with and eat with...yes?"

Kirihara blushed and nodded, "Though I doubt your mom would be okay with it...No mother would let their daughter just..._move in_ with a boy."

"Hehe, you've never met my mom..."

"...Then let me rephrase that. No _sane_ mother would let their daughter move in with a boy."

Kagome laughed, "We will just have to see. I only wanted to check with you first. I didn't want to seem like a burden, but Akaya-San needs a family too, and I am already starting to become attached to you! I want to be able to say, "Welcome home Akaya-Kun!" Or "Sleep well..."." She laid her head back down and yawned, "It would be nice,"

Akaya nodded, _"...yeah..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: 25 reviews, I'll think about updating, I had this huge rant written for the response of the annoyance with no life, but I deleted it, since they are too cowardly to get an account, I'm just going to delete the review from now on if they are going to just flame me without allowing me to reply. I'm tired of dealing with this single reviewer who has no life. I fixed ch14 and changed the imprisonment...chapter 19 needs 25 reviews to be posted, 400 R's...tally it up.**


	19. Chapter 19

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"I want to move,"

Ayana looked surprised, but nodded in understanding. "Right, where, may I ask...?"

"I was hoping to move in with a new friend, his parents are fine with it, but he's thirteen and has been living by himself for nearly two years."

Ayana was unsure about her daughter moving in with a strange boy she'd never met before, but she conceded with the knowledge that her daughter would do so with or without her permission if it was something she was truly determined about. "Who is this boy to you? You are with Atobe-San, Kagome, remember that when you-"

"Okaa-San...I love Keigo with every fiber of my body. I would never, and will never, betray his love or trust in me. Kirihara is the baby of Rikkai Dai; the Ace of Rikkai Dai, but he's also like a baby brother to me, and a friend, the first one that I really made in Rikkai Dai. He's a sweet kid, but he's all by himself."

Ayana nodded, "Alright, will you at least leave me an address, and house number?"

"Yes, of course."

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week Later)**

Kagome stood with a large suitcase beside her outside a two story house. It was large in size, and with white brick and green window panels, a green door, and a welcome mat...it was surprisingly warm feeling.

She heard stumbling on the other side of the door and had to keep herself from laughing. She hadn't even knocked and rang the doorbell. She hadn't had to. He was looking out the window when her mom dropped her off, so he already knew she was there.

The door opened and Akaya grinned, "Welcome!"

"I hope I won't be an inconvenience..." Kagome bowed, "Thank you for letting me stay!"

Akaya shook his head, "Thank you for staying," He took her bag and carried it inside for her. "Kanto is coming up, you going to go? Your ankle is healed after staying off of it for a week, so I think Sanada will let you practice again too..."

Kagome smiled, looking at her ankle, she moved it about and laughed, "If he doesn't, I'm liable to pull the 'I'm going to tell Yukimura-San' card."

Akaya laughed, "You called his only crutch!"

"And from what I've seen it's an understandable one at that."

"We'll leave your bag here for now; I'll show you around, and to where you will be staying."

Kagome smiled, _'I've started making changes, little by little...Keigo, I'm going to get stronger, and not let what happened affect me...I'm thankful for you and my family...you guys truly are always there for me...but, I need to breakaway.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo looked at his text messages and stared curiously at one in particular, "...meet me today...at the Park Tennis Courts at 5:00pm...Kagome."

He kicked a tennis ball out from in front of him and watched it hit the wall; using his racquet to catch it, he let it roll on the racquet a bit before bouncing the ball into his tennis bag. "A match...why?"

"You going?"

Keigo looked to his left and smirked, "Of course, Ore-Sama will grace his beautiful girlfriend with his presence. Gakuto-San would do well to learn from Ore-Sama's example."

Mukahi closed his eyes and shook his head, "Whatever you say, Atobe-Sama...but our taste in woman is a bit different, so your methods may not necessarily work on the type of girls I like."

Keigo smirked, "Do you dare say that Kagome is not your type?"

Mukahi's eyes widened, "Of course I _dare say_! You're dating her!"

The taller laughed at his dark red headed friend, he loved playing with the acrobat, and he only made it more fun with his over-the-top expressions. "Shall we leave?"

Mukahi nodded; he had been invited over by Keigo, along with the others, but everyone had things to do today. Since it was Sunday, and tomorrow almost everyone had a test of some kind. In the end, he had been the only one available to come, he hadn't realized what the reason for being called out was, but for some reason, Keigo was extremely hesitant of the text message.

'_Kagome-San...I wonder what you're thinking...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Akaya was also wondering about that very thing. His new housemate had been sitting in a cute tennis dress on the bench beside the tennis courts she'd told her boyfriend to meet her at. He had come along out of curiosity, but he didn't know why she was there or what reason she had to call her boyfriend out. He had his own tennis courts, and normally, from what he heard, they played at his private courts. Of course, Kagome had been asked by a few guys if she'd play them a match, but she politely turned them down, saying she wasn't going to waste her energy on them. While they obviously took it as an insult, Akaya understood that she had other things on her mind.

Hell, she hadn't even noticed someone reach out to grab her for the indirect _insult_. Akaya had intervene and pulled the guys hand away from her before she'd even noticed, "You can leave, she has a five o'clock match, so don't mess with her."

At that point, no one bothered her again. Though...a few people had stayed out of pure curiosity, to see who she was going to play against that had her in such an oblivious state.

"Kagome,"

Kagome looked up, and for the first time since she and Akaya had arrived an hour ago, she stood up and stared straight ahead. "...Keigo..."

Akaya and Mukahi shared looks of similar apprehension, before glancing between Keigo and Kagome as they took up spots on either side of the tennis court.

This was going to decide something, but no one but Kagome knew what that _something_ was.

"I'll be the chair ref. your names?"

"Atobe, Keigo."

"Tezuka, Kagome..."

A few murmurs went around the crowd of students and players. If you knew Kagome, she normally introduced herself by her mother's maiden name.

"Please decide who serves,"

"Rough," Kagome said with closed eyes as Keigo spun his racquet.

"I'm disappointed; I didn't get a hello kiss," Keigo watched her expression, she showed no smile, she was in her zone, that _Tezuka Zone_ so to speak. Not the tennis mood, but the emotional state that only Tezuka's seemed capable of stimulating.

"I'll give you one when this game is decided."

"ROUGH; game start, match one, Tezuka to serve,"

This was a stand...

Kagome tossed the ball up into the air with a reverse spin; she brought her racquet down from the side and tweaked it last minute. The ball swerved in the air around Keigo's ankles before hitting the corner of the service box, where Keigo had come to return the ball, and bounced out.

"Fifteen – love, Tezuka leads!"

_Kagome's Stand_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter, chapter 19. Chapter 20 will be posted with 25 R's, tally the total, 425R's.**


	20. Chapter 20

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had returned the ball to Keigo who'd returned her last serve. He had that damn insight that saw ones weaknesses, but Kagome wasn't a fool, she knew her weaknesses, so she knew where he'd try to hit those balls.

Akaya sat down on the bench as he watched the rally between his Senpai and her boyfriend.

Mukahi nudged him on the shoulder without taking his own eyes from the game, "What's up with Kagome-San?"

Akaya shrugged, "Senpai has been like this since she came home,"

Mukahi stopped watching the match and turned to Akaya, "...sorry, home?"

Once again, Akaya shrugged, though, this time he didn't respond to the question.

"No, no, no, you see...after saying _that_ you go quiet? Haha, that's funny! When did you refer to her living space as home?"

"...since she moved in?"

"When...ah..." Mukahi looked at the court as the chair ref. called the score. "...4 games to 2...Atobe-Sama's lead..."

Akaya watched the game in silence, it was hard to concentrate on the match, his eyes kept going to Kagome, she looked tired, and just about ready to cry. Keigo saw this too obviously, because he kept getting distracted and looking at her, almost missing the tennis ball a few times. "They both seem distracted,"

Mukahi nodded, sitting down next to Akaya, both sighed at their _friends_. "I don't know what's going on, but it has a weird atmosphere..."

Nodding, Akaya pulled out his cellphone which was going off as the score changed in Kagome's favor for the match playing, thirty – fifteen. "Hello?" He answered.

"_...ah, this is Kirihara-San?"_

He hadn't bothered to check his phone. He didn't want to turn his eyes from the match, so he'd just answered it, but he didn't recognize the voice. "Yes? May I ask who this is?"

"_Kagome's mother, Tezuka, Ayana...I was wondering if she was doing okay."_

Akaya smiled, "She's doing good, she's at the park playing a tennis game right now,"

"_Oh? That girl is such a tennis nut. Who is she playing?"_

"It's Keigo-San..."

"_I see...did she mention to you anything about them?"_

Akaya frowned, "Like the fact that they are going out? I already knew that."

"_No...I feel like my daughter might do something senseless...if that makes sense."_

"...kind of." He watched the match and mentally cheered as the score changed to four games Keigo, three games Kagome, she was catching up.

"_Kagome mentioned letting go of her lifelines...I think...she's planning on breaking up with Keigo...just like she moved out of our home...she let us go, and now..."_

Akaya let his hand fall with the phone in hand as he stared in surprise at Kagome. _'She's going to breakup with Keigo-San?'_

"_Hello?"_

Mukahi looked at Akaya and the phone, he could hear the sound of a woman calling out to Akaya, but he was zoned. Grabbing the phone from his hand, he answered the woman, "Gakuto, Mukahi here, is everything okay?"

"_...ah, I recognize your name. You are a friend of Keigo's...huh?"_

Mukahi was surprised; he didn't recognize the voice either. "Yes, who is this?"

"_Kagome's mother, if you could, call me back when this match is over, let me know how it goes. I'm worrying a bit..."_

Mukahi nodded before realizing she couldn't hear the motion and voicing his response, "I understand, this is Kirihara's phone though, can I get this number you called from?" He asked, pulling his phone from his pocket, he listened as she rattled of the digits before typing in _Kagome's Mom_. "I'll call when the game is done,"

"_Thank you,"_

Mukahi closed the phone and poked Akaya, "Oi, don't go silent on someone's mom like that."

Akaya frowned, "Kagome's going to breakup with Keigo-San."

Both looked at the two playing tennis and watched as the ball kept to the air between the two. Finally, Keigo pulled out a complex shot, hitting the racquet from her hand, a move she knew all too well.

"Rondo towards Destruction,"

Kagome watched in irritation as the ball shot the corner of the court, not only out of her reach, but without a racquet in her hand, she couldn't do much of anything. On the plus side, she didn't have to hear any of his fangirls cheering him on.

Mukahi frowned, "Who do we cheer for?"

"They're tied right now; let's just stay quiet and watch. Besides, I'd rather not choose sides..."

Mukahi nodded his head in agreement. "Four all...who do you _think_ will win?"

Akaya sulked, "I don't want to think about it."

**-x-x-x-**

Kunimitsu walked over towards the park, he'd been on his way to school for practice when he'd heard the crowd at the tennis courts.

"Ah...Tezuka..."

Kunimitsu turned and looked to see Shuusuke walking over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard them calling out Tezuka...I got curious, I thought you were playing, but it's your sister." He smiled, "She's playing Atobe-San...and she's tied..."

Kunimitsu scoffed, "He's not playing her seriously..."

"I wouldn't be so sure, he used something interesting...Rondo towards Destruction?" Shuusuke watched his captains eyes widen a bit before he quickly made his way to the courts where the match was going on.

"What's the score?"

Shuusuke smiled, "Five all...now, Keigo just caught pulled up in front." He pointed to the bench on the side, "They both came with friends too; though, Kagome's is curious...who is that?"

"The Rikkai Dai Ace...Kirihara, Akaya. One of the only guys I trust with her at the moment, besides of course, Atobe-San..."

Shuusuke smiled, "So you and he are getting along now?"

"Don't put words into my mouth, Fuji..."

"Saa~" A soft chuckle came from the smaller male, "Shall we stay and watch...or go?"

Kunimitsu wanted to see the match end, but he would no doubt hear about it later, "Let's go."

"Hai, hai..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 20, for 21, please provide me with 25 reviews, 450R's total.**


	21. Chapter 21

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched the ball bounce past Keigo and listened as the chair ref. called the score.

_"Game, Tezuka...7-5..."_

Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed, "...why didn't you play me seriously, Keigo...?"

Keigo looked up and frowned, "It wasn't my intention, Kagome...you looked distracted, tired, I didn't want to play, I wanted-"

_"You wanted to walk over and hug me, rather than play me..."_ Kagome muttered.

Keigo closed his eyes and bowed, "Gomen, I know you hate that, but I can't help it. You mean more to me than this silly game, and I hate seeing you so tired and lost in thought."

Kagome nodded, "I know...Keigo, you wanted a kiss...earlier...nai?"

Keigo smirked, "I finally get a proper hello?"

Kagome smiled sadly as he walked up, "Gomen...Keigo," She leaned over the net and sighed when his hands came up to hers which were resting on the net; neither cared about the group of kids their age watching them. Kagome turned her hands so that she held his in hers. "Gomen..."

"Iie, there's nothing to apologize for. A late hello kiss is better than no hello kiss," He leaned forward.

"I'm apologizing, because this will not be a late hello kiss..." she leaned in, stopping short of his lips, "this is to be our first goodbye kiss." Kagome pressed forward and kissed him, tears falling tirelessly to the court ground as she did. Keigo's eyes widened at the sight before he pulled his hands from hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. When they broke apart, she opened her own eyes and looked into his. Both stared for a few moments before Kagome made to turn away.

"Why..."

Her eyes stayed on the court as she made to not look into his eyes, "Why what?"

"...just...why!? Why are you doing this? Why now? Why!?"

Kagome sighed, "Because...I need to breakaway...I need to cut the ties of my lifelines...it hurts, but that's all I can do to breakaway."

"...why do you need to breakaway?"

"Because you won't play me seriously because you care too much for me. I will give you a reason to play me...to your fullest! I'm tired of being treated like some fragile doll! I won't break! But I will...suffocate..." She pulled her hand from his and walked over to Kirihara who was holding her jacket open for her. She thanked him and pulled it on with his assistance. "I left my family, breaking ties with Kunimitsu, and now...I've broken my ties with you...let's see if you both still treat me like this when we face off against one another at the tournaments. I will give my all...let's say you?" She walked off with Kirihara following after the tearstained girl, her bag in hand.

Kirihara stopped, turned back to Keigo, looked back at Kagome, and sighed. Running up to Keigo, he pulled out his cell phone, "What's your number?"

"...what?"

"She's staying at my place, tell me your number and I'll let you know if something happens, if she breaks down, or...I don't know...something. This hurts her, that's obvious, but she thinks it's the only way you and her brother will be able to play her seriously."

Keigo looked surprised by the Kouhai, but gave him his number all the same. "That's my social phone, I'll add your number to all of my others in case I have one but not the other, once I get home, but text me your name and number when you can."

Kirihara nodded, "I understand."

"One more thing, Akaya..."

"Hai?"

A hard look passed over Keigo's eyes as Gakuto walked up behind Kirihara. "While we may not be together anymore...make no mistake, once all is done and over with, she and I _will_ be back together. So while she may be _staying _with you...don't touch her. Understood?"

"Uh, y-yeah..." Kirihara blushed, "Ano...Kagome is more like a nee-chan...You don't need to worry about me...I'll watch over her for you, but I look forward to seeing Kagome-Senpai and Keigo-Sama back together too." He bowed and ran off.

"Nai...Atobe-Sama?" Gakuto looked at Keigo curiously, "You okay?"

_"...Iie."_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat on a bench further up the road, further from the park. She was waiting for Akaya to catch up, she had a feeling he was talking with Keigo. Kagome pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone picked up on the other side.

_"Hai?"_

"...nai, Mitsu..."

_"..."_ It was quiet, seemingly from surprise, _"Kagome-nee?"_

"It's done, you don't have to worry about Keigo and me any longer..."

_"What happened? Did he breakup with you? Why?"_

Tears were still stinging her eyes as she listened to her brother, he spoke angrily, as if he were upset that she and Keigo had broken up. But why would he be? "Mm...no...I broke up with Keigo..."

_"...why?"_

Kagome laughed, unaware of the messy black-haired boy standing behind her, "You sound unhappy. Here I thought you would be pleased with my decision."

_"..."_

"Also, I had mom keep this from you, but last week, I talked with her about moving...after you left to do some errands for her, I left to move...so, I no longer live at home..."

_"..."_

"I sound harsh...don't I. I don't really like how I'm talking, myself. But, I realized something today, you and Keigo will never take me seriously, until you no longer have ties to me. As of today...I am Kagome Higurashi. I have no brother...and I am single. If these are the lengths to which I must go, then fine. I won't bother saying anything else, I only wanted to tell you myself, before you found out from someone else. Ja-"

She hung up, sure that her brother would try calling her back, she powered off her cellphone. Closing her eyes, the tears finally fell with gravity its only enemy dragging them to the pavement.

"...Kagome-Senpai...let's go home."

Kagome turned her eyes to Kirihara and nodded, grabbing her bag, she put her racquet up and started off next to him. Tomorrow would be a hard day for her, but she already knew that, and she anticipated the heartache it would bring...she couldn't complain though, she had brought it on herself. _'This is my stand...I am Kagome...I will play as Kagome...tonight, Tezuka, Kagome dies completely.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...uh, yeah. With all the reviews I received about "Don't break Kagome and Keigo up" or "Kagome, don't leave Keigo!" and "Noooo, I love Keigo and Kagome!" Well, I really have nothing to add to that, but...this was already planned. On another note, no asking me to write my other stories while reviewing this one; do that on PM's. Let's obtain 475 Reviews, so...25R's will get you ch22!**


	22. Chapter 22

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Akaya stared at the door where Kagome slept. She had cried for almost an hour after she got home. He hadn't been sure of what he should do, in the end, he ended up sitting by her and holding her till she fell asleep with tears on her cheeks. Lifting her and moving her to the bedroom that was hers had been the easiest part of the night. Now, he had to figure out what to do for the days to come. He didn't like seeing her broken up over this kind of stuff. No pun intended. _'I should take her to see Yukimura-Senpai...would that be okay?'_ Akaya sighed. His house phone rang and he rushed into the kitchen and picked it up before it woke up Kagome, "Moshi, Moshi; Kirihara, Akaya speaking."

"_Otouto-Kun!"_

Akaya's eyes widened, "Ah, nee-chan...nani?"

"_Mah, gomen, Akaya-Kun, I was going to come home this week, but I got a short notice job and I won't be back until the end of next month...gomen!"_

'_No you're not...'_ He frowned, "Its fine. One of my friends from Rikkai Dai's tennis team is staying with me right now; their mom is paying for the stay too."

"_Ehh?! Hm, I guess that's fine, as long as he doesn't invite any girls over or mess up the house...otherwise, no problem. I know I can trust you, but your friends...no, I've seen most of them. Rikkai Dai is also specific with their students; I guess it should be fine. You boys have fun! Ja!"_

Akaya blinked, "...ah...ja-nai." He put the phone on the hook and shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter if she knows that my friend is a girl...actually, it'll probably be less of a problem to deal with." Akaya retired to bed for the night, awaiting the morning with only sleep as his comforting escape...and even then his dreams chose to torment him.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke up early like she usually did; stretching, she climbed out of her new bed and yawned. "Morning Kagome..." She muttered. Showering quickly, she dressed and brushed her hair before walking to Akaya's room and knocking on his door. "Akaya-Kun, you up?"

"Hai,"

Kagome turned and saw a smiling Akaya standing behind her. "Morning, what time did you get up?"

"I was up at six; I went ahead and finished up my school work. Yukimura-Senpai shows no mercy to those who are failing classes. On another note, you are also up early. Did you sleep well?"

Kagome smiled, "Hai!" laughing a bit, _"Yes I did, thank you!"_ she said in fluent English, laughing at the confused look on her housemates face.

"...n-nani?"

"I said 'yes I did, thank you!'...um, you do know Basic English, yes?"

Akaya blushed, "Mm...English is my worst subject...I can barely get through introduction."

She wanted to laugh, but the sad look he had on his face made her change her mind, and want to help instead. "I could tutor you if you want. Growing up in New York had its perks, you know?"

"New York?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, a lot of the small tournaments I went to were in New York, so for a long time, mom and I lived there. We came back here for months at a time every so often, but we have a flat in New York too."

Akaya looked surprised, but didn't voice it. "You can help me in English then?"

"Yep!"

**-x-x-x-**

Both arrived at Rikkai Dai at the same time as Jackal and Marui, neither said 'hi' to them as they were too busy discussing English and more specifically, transitive verbs.

"Oi!" Marui frowned at having been ignored by not one, but two of his friends. Though, he wasn't necessarily sure when he'd started to refer to Kagome as such, but...

Kagome turned, "Ah...gomen, is Marui-kun feeling neglected?" She patted him playfully on the head and laughed when he glared and swatted her hand away. "I'm going on ahead!" She ran off to beat the others hopefully to the changing rooms. She could change quickly before they got there, but only if no one was there first. She ran in without bothering to knock, coming face to face with..."Y-Yukimura-San!"

Yukimura smiled, "Ohayo, Higurashi-San,"

He was completely dressed, sitting in a wheelchair with a gentle smile on his face. Kagome smiled, dropping to her knees in front of him, she looked up into his eyes, "Did you get discharged? Are you allowed to be here? What are you doing here? When did they let you out? Or, oh...is it only temporary?" Kagome frowned, "You don't have to go back, do you?"

Yukimura chuckled, "My goodness, I didn't know I'd made such a good impression on you when we last spoke."

Kagome smiled as the door behind her opened and three heads peeked in. Kagome gave them a deadpanned expression, "That's just as perverted as walking in and staring..."

All three blushed before they took notice of Yukimura.

"**Buchou!"**

"Looks like I'm not the only one excited," Kagome smiled charmingly at the blue haired captain.

"Would you four excuse me? We can all talk later, I'm going to have a few words with Sanada-San."

Kagome nodded, opening the door for him, she watched sadly as he rolled out of the changing room. Instead of returning inside to dress, she took the handles and stopped him from continuing. "I'll do it, I should let the boys dress first anyways before commandeering the changing rooms."

Yukimura smiled and let the wheels go, placing them together in his lap as he closed his eyes and let her take him to Sanada.

"Yukimura-San...?"

"Hm?"

"To what measures would you go to make sure that your opponents played you seriously, without looking down on you?"

"...it depends on my opponent."

"Keigo and Kunimitsu."

"Specific...very. Well," he opened his eyes for a moment as he thought over his answer, "I'd make sure they understood how serious I was about the match, I guess. Beating them to the point of embarrassment is one possible method..."

"Did that...Kunimitsu probably suspects Keigo went easy on me. I think he'd be right though...I...ended up, breaking up with Keigo."

Yukimura looked pleasantly surprised by this. Not that he was happy, but to hear of the lengths she'd go to, it was impressive. "Are you unhappy with your decision?"

"Mm...Somewhat...I miss Keigo. I miss him a lot, but...I won't turn back to him for anything. I have to do this, not just for a serious game, but for me. I've become so dependent on Mitsu and Keigo...I need to get stronger, I need to stand on my own two feet."

Yukimura pressed the break to the wheelchair, causing it to slow to a stop. He held out a hand for Kagome, which she curiously took and let him guide her in front of him. She got down once more on her knees so he didn't have to strain his neck just to talk with her. "Kagome-San, you have already exhibited a great deal of strength...the tournament is at the end of this week, will you attend?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes,"

"Good, I'll count on you to cheer them on. I came here to tell the team something,"

"Oh?"

He nodded, "I'm going into surgery...it will actually, be _during_ the Kanto tournament."

Kagome's eyes widened, "You're kidding...then I want to be with you! I don't need to watch the tournament...I want to be there to support you."

He smiled, placing a hand on her head; he played with her hair a bit, "I have an important role for you though. You will know what it is once you arrive at the tournament, promise me you'll go?"

Kagome sighed, "Hai, Yukimura-San...I'll go."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, uh...what story, On My Orders, sorry...finished writing this around 2:40 in the morning. Not all here right now. Anyways, 500 Revi...really!? Am I really almost to 500?! 0.0...damn! AWESOME! 25 more reviews will make 500R's! I'll update ch23 at that point!**


	23. Chapter 23

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

That week came all too quickly, and Kagome stood on the bus waiting with Kirihara and Marui. The three were nervous, not because of Kanto's tournament, but because of the surgery. Kagome hadn't known Yukimura for long, but she wanted to be by his side. She could only imagine just how scary it must be to go into surgery with no one there for you. But he knew they were sending out prayers to him, and wanted to be there more than anything else.

"How long till the others get-" Kirihara was cut off by Kagome standing and pointing out the window. Jackal and Sanada were walking up from the south, and coming from the north was Yanagi. "That's five...where is Niou-San and Yagyu-San."

"Late..." Kirihara muttered, "Obviously we've established that."

Kagome bopped her housemate upside the head. "Patience is a virtue, Akaya..."

She returned to looking out the window as the other three joined them on the bus. She sighed happily as purple and silver hair came into view. Watching the two as they walked up to the bus, talking amongst themselves as she took the initiative to sit and relax.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome followed Sanada as she and the Regulars made their way to the sign in booth.

"Rikkai Dai Regular's?"

"That's right," Sanada answered.

"I got something in this morning, they said your team Captain sent it for...Higurashi, Kagome?"

Kagome walked forward and lifted her hand a little in the air, "That's me,"

He handed her a bag and from it, she pulled out their Buchous' jacket and a note.

'_Please wear this, Higurashi-San, and don't let them forget, I'm still alive and will still be alive when the tournament is over. Let them know I'm with them spiritually~'_

Kagome closed her eyes and pulled the jacket on before turning to Sanada who seemed slightly surprised by this. However, he nodded and continued to sign the team in.

Marui whistled, "I'm surprised, Buchou normally doesn't let _anyone_ but Sanada-San touch his jacket."

Kirihara looked at Kagome and grinned, "Rikkai Dai's Princess of Tennis."

Kagome blushed, "Oh shush!" She looked past them a bit and was somewhat surprised to see her brothers' team making their way over to them. They looked angry.

"Ah, Kirihara-San, it looks like they saw the footage of your game against Fudoumine." Marui crossed his arms behind his head. "Kagome-Chan, you may want to go on ahead."

Kagome frowned, "No...I'm fine," she knew about that match. Kirihara had faced off against the Buchou of Fudoumine, and apparently, he went to the same hospital as Yukimura, as they'd discovered the other day. Kagome had gone back to apologize. She recalled it clearly.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Flashback)**

_Kagome looked back at Kirihara who was being hit on the head for his foolish words while visiting Yukimura. She gave the Buchou a look before leaving silently. They had gotten into a little quarrel with the Fudoumine Buchou and Fuji, Shuusuke of Seigaku; her brothers' Tennis Prodigy._

_She walked up to the room, noting that both were still there before she knocked. Catching their attention, she smiled weakly, "May I come in?"_

_The Buchou of Fudoumine nodded, though Fuji said nothing and did nothing, watching her through closed eyes carefully in case she was up to something._

"_Mm...your name, is...Tachibana, Kippei?" She wasn't completely sure, but that's what she'd thought it was, she'd only overheard it._

"_Yes, that's correct."_

_She nodded, bowing waist deep, she spoke clearly. "Please forgive Akaya. He has no control over his...demon..."_

"_I won't forgive him..."_

_Kagome closed her eyes and stood straight._

"_Unless he apologizes...himself."_

"_He needs to see himself...he doesn't see the demon w=that we see. If he could, he would understand...but his ignorance blinds him to that terror. I should know, Demon Kirihara got me too..." she held her hand out, "right in the hand during a practice ma-ah!"_

_Fuji moved forward before she knew it, hand in his. He was looking it over for bruises and examining it in case it was hurt._

"_...match..." she shook her head and tried to wipe away the blush from her face at his sudden closeness, glad to see he hadn't noticed as she calmed her breathing and overly excited heart. It was __**not**__ love; by no means did she have a crush on this guy. He'd only taken her by surprise. "A practice match over two weeks ago, it's healed..." she pulled her hand from his. "It aches occasionally, but otherwise, I'm fine. I'm not here to feed you stories about how he hurts others, it isn't on purpose. It's only...when he's knocked down, it's like, I don't know...if you walk too close to a rattle snake, out of fear, they bite. It's the same with him, when he's knocked down, and feels threatened, he retreats into this demonic mind frame...and loses control of his senses. So, if your hold on that grip of Tachibana-San's grip tape is anything to go by, I assume you want revenge on him...on Akaya."_

"_..."_

_Kagome didn't need to hear him confirm her thoughts, she knew they were true, from how he'd looked at her housemate earlier, his eyes narrowed, but opened. "Words are unnecessary, I heard the argument, and your __**promise**__ to Akaya...implicit it may have been...it was still there. I will only say this. If you hurt him physically, you will not be dealing with the Regulars of Rikkai Dai, but me...I will make you suffer beyond any cruelty Akaya could ever dream up. He has become my precious baby brother, I won't let anyone hurt him beyond repair...unless you can fic the problem, don't bother playing him." She once more bowed to Tachibana who smiled kindly at her. Giving a final glance at Fuji, she left, but before she shut the door, she heard him whisper one word._

"_Saa~"_

_Whatever __**that**__ meant._

**(End-Flashback)**

**-x-x-x-**

Surprisingly, it wasn't Fuji who was about to rip out Akaya's voice box. He was taunting them; the others had already left to the location of their first match. Kagome stayed with Kirihara, she always did now-a-days.

"Akaya, you're done."

He turned, "Huh?"

"You...are done. Let's go...we have more important things to worry about than petty arguments with those of a brain cell count of less than ten. Let's go."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? LITTLE GIRL, COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

She turned with Akaya beside her, he didn't turn around like she did, only looked over his shoulder. She smiled charmingly at the boy who was yelling at her, "Baaka~" then left with her friend by her side, leaving the rest of the Seigaku Regular's and one of Fudoumine's and a Fudoumine classmate and sister of Tachibana, to deal with the yells and fighting of one, Momo.

"And you thought I was taunting him."

Kagome shrugged, "He was loud, annoying and couldn't hurt me if he'd wanted to. Why not push him a little?"

Akaya smirked, "Hai, Princess..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 23; so 25 Reviews will get chapter 24 posted. Let's tally the total to 525R's! Geeze, by Chapter 50, I'll have 1,000R's for sure!**


	24. Chapter 24

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked side by side Akaya as she fiddled with her fingers. She had heard only last night from her mom that Tezuka had left about a week and a half ago...for Germany. He hadn't even told her! She couldn't be upset though, she had done a lot of things as well, and without telling anyone but her mother. She just wanted to be there to see him go, and wish him luck on both his journey and recovery. She'd called him, immediately after hearing the news. Wishing him a fast recovery...He had to be there, because she _needed _to face him while he was at his best.

"Hey, still thinking about Buchou? Or are you thinking about your brother still...?"

"...I was thinking about Nii-San...but now Buchou...we need to come back victorious, Akaya-Kun, for Buchou..."

Akaya nodded. "We'll win..."

Kagome smiled, taking off in a run with Akaya chasing after her as she ran towards the others of Rikkai Dai. They arrived as the Seigaku team stepped over to their own benches. "Who's up against whom?"

Sanada handed her the paper with the matches before walking up to the net as the Buchous of both teams were called forward.

Kagome didn't pay too much attention as she looked over the first match. "Momoshiro and Kaidou versus Marui and Jackal...hmm...Kaidou and Momoshiro...those two are actually pretty good together when they aren't arguing with each other. Even then, they are usually motivating one another to work harder, and get their head in the game. Word play doesn't work on them. As for you two..." Kagome blinked as she stared at both Marui and Jackal. "...what are they doing?"

Akaya laughed, "That was my reaction the first time I saw them prepare for a match. Jackal always shaves his head before a match, for good luck, and Marui has little stamina, or did...but he fixes that with the ample supply of sweets he shovels down his throat, and I think it's also his own good luck charm."

"...hm...Marui-Kun has a fast metabolism..."

Akaya turned to see a look of jealousy on her face and couldn't conceal his laughter. "What's with that look?!"

"...I can't eat things like that without bloating up the size of a beach ball, and he's over here acting as if he's got a bottomless pit for a stomach! I'm hungry..."

Akaya laughed, pulling Kagome down to sit beside him as they watched both Marui and Jackal walk out onto the court. This was the start of the Kanto Region's Finals...she was to see this through.

She glanced to the Seigaku tennis team and took note of someone behind the half wall in the bleachers with the fan girls and fan boys of the Seigaku tennis team. "Sanada-San..."

"Hm?" He glanced away from the game and turned to Kagome.

She pointed to the person she was eyeing, "That man was watching you train a couple days ago, right?"

"Mmhm, he's a reporter for Tennis Weakly. He's been following Seigaku religiously because of Echizen, Tezuka and Fuji, I believe. His name is Inoue, Mamoru...why?"

"Just wondering..."

Sanada nodded before sitting down on the bench.

Kagome watched the match before her as it started. "I don't think I've ever actually seen Jackal and Marui play together, are they Rikkai's regular doubles?"

"Yes, they are. They will lose this match, and then run with continuous wins."

"_**One set match, Seigaku's Momoshiro to serve."**_

"..." Kagome watched the ball rise into the air before the easily annoyed boy from earlier served the ball. "That's pretty quick...but..." She smiled when Marui returned the ball, still chewing his gum and blowing bubbles with it. "...hm, not fast enough, it seems."

It went back to the corner, and Kaidou took his chance, returning the ball over the net. She watched Jackal run and return it back, but her eyes which had been following the ball, widened at the sight of Momoshiro already being in the air waiting with anticipation for the ball.

"He's really high...that can't be normal!" Kagome cried out.

"Momoshiro, Takeshi...this is his famed 'Dunk Smash' I believe."

Kagome looked up from where she was sitting by Akaya. Standing behind her was Yanagi. "Dunk Smash? Sounds like a move you'd use in Basketball."

"Very good," Yanagi nodded his head, "It is in fact a move one would use in Basketball. Watch..."

She turned back and did watch; watched as he brought his racquet back, watched as he brought it down, and watched the ball _slam_ into the court ground, out of Jackal's reach, and faster than Marui's reaction and comprehension time. Neither had been expecting it, so neither had made to move for it. "Impressive...they're better though."

"Skill wise, yes...however, Seishun Academy has been pulling through these matches in very impressive ways. It really is a surprise at how they continue to grow in such outstanding leaps...you'll understand if you continue to watch."

Kagome frowned, "Whose team are you rooting for?"

Yanagi gave a small smile that was quick to vanish, "Don't mistake my words for anything other than facts. I am hoping to win just as much as the rest of Rikkai Dai...understand?"

Kagome smiled; "Yeah..." she turned back to the game. She watched the one with the green bandana pull his arm all the way behind him before pushing all of his strength into the snap of his wrist and hitting the ball past both Marui and Jackal again. "Is this pace going to change a little later in the game?"

Yanagi smirked, "This is normal, Marui and Jackal always use the first of their matches to scout out any weakness their opponents may have...they throw this match most of the time."

Kagome nodded, "Alright then."

"Don't worry too much about them, Kagome-San,"

Her eyes moved to the voice of the person who just sat on the other side of her. She crossed her arms over her chest, a subconscious act she had now when anyone besides, Atobe, her brother and Akaya were more than a few inches away from her. "Yagyu-San, you and Niou-San play Doubles one, yes?"

Yagyu nodded, "You are correct."

"...Niou-San...does he do that Mirage play in doubles too? I saw him use it on Akaya...pretending to be Yukimura-Buchou."

"You'll just have to wait and see." He smiled charmingly at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, yeah...I'll wait to find out for myself."

"_Our moves work on Rikkaidai too!"_

Kagome turned to see the red head she'd played a while back, hanging off of the youngest member, Echizen, if she recalled his name right. _"Neko-San..."_ She said it softly, but Akaya, who had his back against her shoulder as he leaned against her, did in fact hear her as he turned away from the match happening before his eyes.

"You know him?"

Kagome smiled, "...mm, not personally, I played a match against him, it was fun...a silly game...he's fun to play. I like making him do his little bounces and flips."

Akaya chuckled, "You're somewhat of a sadist, aren't you."

"That sounded more like an accusation, not a question." She gave her housemate a deadpanned look as he just smiled and went back to watching the game. _'Let the games begin...'_ Kagome thought as they switched sides and the chair ref. called the game in Seishun's favor, One, Love.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 24, if you guys want chapter 25, I will require 550 Reviews in total! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, THANK YOU FOR THIS UNYIELDING SUPPORT! 25 Reviews and a rallied total of 550R's will get ch25 posted!**


	25. Chapter 25

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked in complete and utter shock. "They did amazing! Though..." Kagome blushed, "I won't lie, I was getting a bit worried when Kaidou-San pulled out that dive for the ball and managed to hit it around the pole still...crazy..." Kagome jumped the wall with Akaya beside her, running over to Marui, she handed him his bottle of water. Jackal got his from Akaya before being helped into a standing position. "You guys did awesome!"

"Yeah...you were both great,"

Kagome grinned, "Marui-Kun, you look a little worn out...but thanks to you and Jackal, Rikkaidai takes Doubles Two! Yukimura-Buchou will be happy about this."

Marui smiled, "You are keeping your eyes on the goal, aren't you Kagome. Next competition, you'll play, right?"

"...I don't know...I hope so...I will try my best to take down whoever it is I am to play against..."

"And I'll be there rooting you on."

Kagome stood up and held her hand out to him, pulling him up, she grinned as the four of them made their way off court. "Next is Doubles One, Niou-Kun and Yagyu-San...our Invincible Pair up against Seigaku's Golden Pair." She smiled at the red head as he looked in her direction, blushing before turning away from her. "Neko-San...he'll give you two a run for your money..."

Niou frowned, "You think they are better than us, puri~"

"I'm not saying that...but those two won't just hand over this match without a fight. If you plan to read Neko-San, don't be too surprised when he starts bearing his claws at you."

Kagome had, as of the last few weeks, become obsessed with Seigaku's acrobatic and prodigy. While she also maintained an interest in the littlest one, those were the two who really caught her eyes. She saw potential in the red haired Neko's eyes, and she saw unyielding growth of skill in the Prodigies' playing.

Kagome looked up at the stands and noted the different schools which had come to see the matches. Her eye caught one particular person, he gave her a small nod, motioning her to the side and Kagome looked to her left. Marui had noticed this exchange as well.

"Go, we can hold down the forte for a few minutes."

Kagome sighed, "I'll be back."

Marui nodded and watched her go, looking up as a white and grayish blue tennis jacket vanished into the crowd.

"Ah...!" Akaya cried as he pointed off in the direction Kagome was walking. "What does Gakuto-Senpai think he's doing!?"

"Senpai?" Marui felt himself twitch, clenching his fist tightly, he bopped his kohai over the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"He doesn't even go to our school!"

"Doesn't matter! He comes by the house all the time!"

"Fraternizing with the enemy?"

Jackal laughed at his partner, "Really Bunta, don't put such thoughts in Kirihara's head."

Akaya blushed, "You can't really call it fraternizing...he doesn't come for me..."

Marui couldn't stop the grin from forming on his cheeks, "Oh, I'm sure he doesn't...so, he only comes for Kagome?" By this point he was forced to sit down as his laughter took him by surprise and caused him to lose his balance.

"...Marui-Senpai...Baka!" Akaya ran off in the same direction of Kagome as Marui kept on laughing over his own joke.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glanced at the courts from where she now stood. From where she stood, she could see here neko was already starting to get riled up. The first game was won by Seishun...but they were losing the second game was not going as easily as the last. _'...Niou is beginning to play with him. Neko-San...'_

"Kagome-San!"

"Mukahi-Kun...you wanted something?"

"Yeah..." Mukahi stuck his hand into the pocket of his jacket and sighed, "I don't really feel comfortable playing delivery man...but, well...here." He pulled out an envelope and held it out to Kagome.

She wasn't sure if she should take it, she knew who it was from, and was afraid she would run back to him if she were to take it. "I don't think I should...take it...sorry." She turned and left him staring after her. Her eyes already starting to sting as she forced herself not to cry, she wouldn't do that during the finals. Not where the Rikkaidai Regulars could see her, and not where she'd cause problems for them.

She quickly found herself sitting by Marui, but Akaya wasn't there, and she was honestly...too lost in her thoughts to care. _'Keigo...what are you trying to do? I can't do this alone, I need your help...but not like this!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Akaya looked at Mukahi from his spot behind the tree Kagome had just run past. Walking out from behind the tree, he sighed before calling out to him. "Oi, you, with the annoying haircut!"

Mukahi scoffed, "I have the annoying haircut?" He turned and faced Akaya, "You realize you look like you have seaweed growing from your head, right?"

"Humph...the note. Give it to me,"

Mukahi shook his head, "No...It's for Kagome."

"Yeah, I know. I'll put it in her room on her desk or dresser, somewhere she'll see it. She's never going to take it from you, or even me. But in the safety of her room...she'll read it. However, you need to tell Keigo-Sama...he needs to stop trying to talk with her. It's hard enough for her to keep from running to him; he only makes it harder for her. His help will come by supporting her, and keeping his distance."

Mukahi handed over the letter and glared at the younger teen. "Make sure she gets it."

"Right."

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter 25! 26 will come once I receive another 25 Reviews, and the total is tallied to 575R's~!**


	26. Chapter 26

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

She felt a little bit annoyed that she had to stay behind, the scores were tied, and she was going to remain behind with Sanada-San and watch his match while the others left to see the captain in time for the surgery. She wanted to go too. She wanted to be there with them, supporting him. However, she would stay behind. She would be the one who watched this game to the very end. It was the one thing Yukimura-Buchou had asked of her, so she would do as told.

"Come on, Sanada-San..."

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo looked down from the stands where he stood staring at Kagome. He couldn't get her out of his mind, the fact that he was still constantly thinking about her...Closing his eyes, he sighed, turned his back to the match and sunk down to the ground. He was positive that no one was paying attention to him. Gakuto was watching the matches with Saigaku, and Oshitari and Shishido were watching from a different spot not even aware that he too had come.

Keigo closed his eyes, listening to the slightly hollow sound of the ball being hit back and forth from one side of the net to the other. Letting his mind drift off to the day he'd first met Kagome.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Yamato-Senpai! Gambatte~!"_

_Keigo looked up at the sudden cheer, another fangirl, he was sure. But she was certainly cuter than the ones he was used to seeing. She had a natural glow around her that seemed to outshine the others. She wore the Seishun Academy uniform for girls, and her hair fell over her shoulders in black waves that stopped halfway to her elbows. Silky in its shine, he wondered if it was really as it looked, but didn't linger too long on those thoughts as she turned his way. He no longer could see anything past those eyes. Haunting in their pure ocean blue color, she wasn't looking away and neither was he. In that moment, he found himself walking over to her. He was so close, and...then some brown haired boy her age, or close to, walked in-between them!_

"_Nii-San~!" She cried out happily, throwing her arms around the boy as he smiled and hugged her back. "Your team is doing so good! I'd be impressed if someone managed to beat your team...that's for sure."_

"_We will." Damn! He hadn't meant to speak out, it was an accident. He watched the two turn to face him and blushed as her eyes landed on him. Playing it off in confidence, he placed his hand over his face in his classic 'insight' pose and smirked, "Hyotei will take the victory."_

"_...are you so sure?" She asked curiously._

_He laughed a little, no, of course he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "I'd be shocked if Seigaku managed to win. You will surely get a few wins...but the outcome...will be our win."_

"_A wager then?"_

"_Kagome, don't-"_

"_You." _

_The two frowned and looked curiously at Keigo. Kagome was the one to question him on the singular word._

"_If Hyotei wins, I get you..."_

_Kagome was about to argue when he raised his hand to stop her._

"_A date, is all that I'm asking for. Then, you don't have to see me again...if you don't want to, that is."_

_Kagome blushed. "That's a weird wager..."_

_Keigo looked slightly dejected, sure she would tell him no, he readied himself for the refusal._

"_Okay then. Your team wins, and you win a date, if my team wins...I win a match...against you."_

"_DEAL!"_

_True to her word, when his team took first place, she went out on a date with him. In fact, it was funny. He was so happy that his team had won, that he hadn't even congratulated his team captain...he ran to the other team, past their team captain, and stole Kagome away. She didn't argue, mind you. She let him pull her outside the stadium, and as a Limo pulled up alongside them, she watched in awe as he opened the door for her. They may have both been just twelve years old at that time, but they had been close knitted since that day._

"_Atobe-San?"_

"_Ah, you can call me Keigo."_

_She smiled, "Keigo...thank you for taking me out, but...can I ask why?"_

"_Oh, I was enchanted."_

_Kagome blushed vibrantly and laughed a little, "Really?"_

"_Yeah, your eyes were so pure and happy, and then you yourself were just as cheerful. I wanted to be a part of that."_

"_Seriously?! But...you could have any girl you want, I'm nothing special, and I'm from a rival school..."_

"_That means little to me...oh, you mentioned wanting to play a game?"_

"_Could we?!" Kagome laughed, "I want to play Keigo in a game of tennis!"_

"_Let's do it."_

"_Mm, yeah!" She shrugged her own tennis bag off of her shoulder and pulled out her racket, around the base of the grip was something like a good luck charm tied to prayer beads._

"_What's that?"_

"_...Oh, I have never lost a match since I've had it. It's my good luck bracelet." She looked at it and smiled, removing it, she took Keigo's hand and placed it around his wrist with a blush and smile._

_This would be the first match she lost...to the boy who was to be her boyfriend, and her brother's rival._

_**~END~FLASHBACK~**_

'_Kagome...I will wait...'_ He smiled softly at his hands; in it was the prayer beads and good luck charm. "I will win, the next time we play one another. That's a promise."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will get started on the next chapter so that it's ready this time, lol. 27 will come once I receive another 25 Reviews, and the total is tallied to 600R's~! LOVE YOU GUYS ABUNDANTLY! *HUGS AND KISSES* XOXOXO**


	27. Chapter 27

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Yukimura-Buchou will make a full recovery, and we will return to Nationals...and defeat Saigaku!"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yeah..." Kagome looked at the ground from where she stood by Akaya. She felt, not to say 'let down', but disappointed. Rikkaidai had lost, and she didn't want to be the one to tell Yukimura. "I know we will...I believe in Rikkaidai. This will be the learning experience we needed."

"What did we learn?" Marui asked as he sat down by Kagome.

"...not to believe we are undefeatable...not to underestimate our opponents..."

Sanada nodded, "We will take our training to the next level."

Kagome smiled, "Mountain climbing, purification by waterfall and wrestling with bears?"

"**..."**

Laughing a little, she raised her hands in mock surrender, "Kidding, kidding...geez...A sense of humor wouldn't kill you guys, you know?"

Marui sighed, "No one wants to tell Yukimura-Buchou that we failed."

Kagome frowned, she didn't want to tell him either, but still. "I think you and I watched a different game."

The regulars shared looks before turning to her.

"Your team lost, but you didn't _fail_. You each put up a fight for the win, and while we didn't win, we didn't just give them the game. They deserved the win. We will get better, we will improve _our_ game, and next time...next time they won't be so lucky. However, no one here failed and I know Yukimura-Buchou will agree full heartedly that you guys gave it your all."

"...puri."

Kagome smiled, watching as most of the boys looked away with a blush or frown. She looked worriedly over at Akaya and moved to his side, crouching down in front of him. "You okay?"

"...um, yeah."

He didn't look up, and perhaps that should have been the first sign that he wasn't okay, but she let it go as him being upset with their teams' loss.

"Excuse me,"

Kagome looked up with the rest of the Regulars, a nurse stood in front of them with a small smile as she made sure she had everyone's attention.

"Yukimura-San is going to be moved to his room, if you would like to see him, please follow the gurney, but we will need the area cleared."

Everyone stood and moved, relocating so that they were all against the wall as the door opened and a gurney rolled out with their team captain lying on it still sleeping.

"Once we get him to his room,"

The group turned their attention to the doctor who was removing his surgical mask.

"He will be given hydrocortisone; he should wake up within a few minutes after it's been added to his IV drip."

Kagome watched the guys stare at the doctor, each of them had a single question lingering on the tip of their tongue, and when it looked like Sanada would be the one to break the silence and ask, he didn't. Or maybe, he couldn't. She knew by looking at him and Yukimura that there was _something_ there, perhaps seeing him on a gurney and unconscious had a weird effect on him. Kagome turned back to the doctor, "Will Yukimura-Buchou be okay?"

He smiled a genuine smile. "Yukimura-San, will make a full recovery. He's a miracle child. He must have an outstanding supply of willpower, because the chances of surviving that particular illness...was nonexistent, before today." The doctor bowed respectfully and left the kids to their own thoughts.

Kagome smiled and cheered out loud, taking off in a run to her captains room, she smiled when his eyes turned to her and a kind smile formed on his lips. "Yukimura-Buchou..." she knew it wasn't like her to get so attached to someone who she'd known for such a short amount of time, but she had done just that. He meant a lot to her, and to her teammates. However, he wasn't the only one...Akaya, Marui...they too had grown close to her. Walking inside the room, she kneeled at his bedside and smiled up at him happily, relieved to see he would make a full recovery.

"_**BUCHOU~!"**_

Kagome watched the rest of the team as they came in and surrounded his bedside with Akaya on the other side opposite of her, kneeling down as well.

"Sanada-San...don't look so down."

Kagome felt a hand on her head and closed her eyes. A brotherly feel came from him; she looked over to Akaya and smiled. Judging by the hand on Akaya's head, he too felt the same way she did about their captain.

"What do you mean," Sanada questioned.

"I'm no fool, I can sense it in the way you carry yourself...we will return the favor to Saigaku in National's...one thousand times over."

"Not till you are well enough to leave this hospital, we won't." Kagome said, looking him in the eyes as she spoke. "We will return the favor, but the most important thing right now, is your health. We will continue training, you get better."

"Yukimura-San will be able to leave by the end of this week,"

Everyone turned to see the nurse from earlier standing at the doorway with a few kids.

"_**Yukimura-San!"**_

Kagome stood and Yukimura's hand fell from her hair as he caught a little boy and a little girl took her place at his bedside. There were six kids around his bed now. Smiling at the sight, Kagome looked to Akaya and motioned him over. "Yukimura-Buchou, we're going to head home, please rest well...we will come by and visit you again tomorrow."

Akaya followed her lead, bowing before wishing Yukimura his best in getting better. He ran to catch up with Kagome and continued walking by her side silence.

"You still upset with our loss?"

He shook his head, "No...I've just got a lot on my mind. Don't worry about me; you have more complicated matters to worry about anyways, don't you?"

Kagome sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. _'Yeah...yeah I do.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: So I wonder what those more important matters are that Kagome needs to worry about...hmm. Ah, who am I fooling; I know exactly what ails her! XD 28 will come once I receive another 25 Reviews, and the total is tallied to 625R's**

_**Send Love Through~**_


	28. Chapter 28

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at the letter sitting on her dresser and frowned.

"Akaya!"

She heard a shuffle from down the hall and listened as footsteps made their way to her door before pausing. _"Yes?"_

"You can come in," she said, taking the letter in hand as he walked in and looked carefully at her. "This, explain it." She waved it in front of her and watched his eyes follow it for a moment. He didn't say anything but she could guess what happened, "Akaya..."

"I'm sorry, I just...I know how much you love Keigo-Sama. I got it from Mukahi-San, and put it on your dresser while you were taking a shower. I'm sorry."

Shaking her head she walked forward and leaned her forehead on his shoulder, sighing at her predicament. "No, not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't really be surprised...you like Keigo-Sama too, don't you."

"Ah! N-no! Not like you do!"

Kagome stared in slight surprise at his outcry before shaking her head and laughing at her younger friend. "I wasn't implying that you liked guys, silly. I just meant, you respected him, like I do."

"...when will you and Keigo-Sama get back together, Kagome?"

She shook her head, "I don't know..."

"Why do you have to push him away, to better yourself?"

"I have clung tightly to my brother and Keigo for three years, since I became competitive in Tennis. I realized during that time that Keigo and Mitsu would never see me as real competition, because they saw me as just that...a sister and a girlfriend...I wanted to break away from that image. Understand?"

Akaya nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I understand, but that doesn't mean I like it."

Kagome smiled, "Go to bed, Akaya-Kun. It's late enough, you need sleep."

"Hai, Oyasumi...Kagome-Chan."

"Oyasumi...Otouto..."

She watched him leave with a flushed blush rising to his cheeks as he shut the door behind him and smile sadly to herself as she sat down on her bed and looked at the envelope sealed tightly in her hand. "...Keigo...even if you can't let me go...at least try not to pull me back in."

"...Keigo..." She pulled open the envelope with slightly shaky hands before pulling out the folded piece of thin Italian parchment. "As tasteful as ever..." she thought out loud mildly, her eyes scanning over the neat cursive of the English written letter. She couldn't deny that Keigo had class, he was one of the only guys she knew, fifteen years old, that would write such a well-written correspondence in such finely strung calligraphy.

_**`Kagome,**_

_**For every moment that passes, without a single glance upon which I may see your face, I will patiently await the end of Nationals...I don't see you and I participating against one another in Nationals...However, I do plan to compete against you one way or another, to obtain the rest of my heart which you took with your departure of 'us'. I will get you back, the only way that I can.**_

_**Dearest Kagome, read this carefully through, because these words are my heart, my true intentions for you, for me and for us. I will take us back three years, to when you and I first caught one another's eyes. A wager to the game we play. The stakes for loss; if you do...a marriage proposal, for me...you may ask for whatever you wish for in return...but know that my defeat will not come with ease.**_

_**Sincerest of Love,**_

_**Atobe, Keigo`**_

Kagome let the paper slip freely from her now loose grip as she stared wildly at the letter, her eyes opened in shock at what the letter had revealed to her. She knew he had cared for her, and she knew she could say the same...but could either of them really call it love?! A few times she'd used the word, yes. However, how did she really feel? She'd even told her _mother_ that she loved Keigo, she told _EVERYONE_ that she loved Keigo...but seeing that letter, those words..._marriage_? Was she really ready for that? No, surely he was just kidding...Keigo had his whole life ahead of him, he was rich, and popular...he was charming and graceful with a future in Professional Tennis...he wouldn't throw that away for her, would he? No, and she wouldn't let him...she would win, she would beat him, and she would let him have the freedom to live his life without the bindings of Marriage. She knew that right now he might want something so permanent, but she didn't want him to regret it. Besides...he was fifteen...she was fifteen...she couldn't let either of them throw their lives away _just_ yet.

_~Mmm!~_

Picking up the letter, she folded it and placed it on her wardrobe before following the pained moan from down the hall. Leaving her room, she didn't bother to close her door as she stopped a few doors down and listened.

_~Ah...no...~_

Knocking softly, she called out, "Akaya, are you okay?"

_~Please...no, no...!~_

Opening the door to his room, she watched him thrash about in his bed, beads of sweat forming across his brow and his face contorted in fear and pain, pale in color from whatever visions he was seeing. "Akaya~!" She called, running to his bed, she nudged him gently awake and watched him shoot up in his bed, a hand coming to rest on his face as he hid his eyes and closed them tightly. She watched him silently, carefully. As tears began to slip past his fingers, she wrapped her arms caringly around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, holding him in a safe embrace as he cried.

"_I'm a monster...Kagome...I'm a monster."_

She spoke softly as his head fell to her lap and his hands clutched her night clothes in fists. He was shaking dangerously, from anger or fear, she wasn't sure. _"Akaya, you are no monster. You are a beautiful and kind boy, with a lot of things running through his head right now...whatever it is, we can work through it together."_

He continued to cry but nodded softly into the fabric of her clothes. It was an hour later that both had drifted into a somber sleep. Kagome's fingers never ceased their ministrations through his messy black hair as they soothing ran through his locks to help fight away his turmoil and nervous fears of an unknown monster he was being haunted by.

She wasn't sure what had caused his fear, but she would definitely help him through it.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 28! Chapter 29 will be posted once I receive another 25 Reviews, and the total is tallied to 650R's**

_**Send Love Through~**_


	29. Chapter 29

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Time for tryouts~!"

Kagome turned and laughed as an arm found itself thrown over her shoulder. "MARUI~!"

"Mah, are you excited?"

Kagome smiled, glancing over her shoulder to see Akaya sitting down on one of the benches with a faraway look in his eyes.

She had woken up with him still sleeping curled up to her this morning, and had held him till he'd followed her example and woken up. He was, needless to say, embarrassed upon waking. Going as far as to not speak to her the rest of the day; he'd been off in his own world since then.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

Kagome turned to Marui and gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Marui, a lot has been on my mind lately..."

He looked over her shoulder like she had a moment ago, and frowned, "Is something up with Kirihara-Kun?"

Shaking her head, Kagome sighed, "I'm not sure what's going on with him, Marui. He's just been having bad dreams, I guess."

"...the loss yesterday, perhaps?"

Kagome shrugged, "Maybe...I'll deal with Akaya, and hopefully his nights will become easier to deal with in time."

"Everyone line up!"

Marui took Kagome's hand in his and pulled her over to the court where the others were starting to line up under Sanada's orders. Letting her hand go, he watched her neatly brush away anything that might have accumulated on her tennis uniform before she turned her attention to their Vice Captain.

"Everyone has been split into blocks, there will be four matches going on at a time, as we will be utilizing all four courts. Hopefully we can get the Regular's tryouts done in a fashionable manner. Let's start. Find your Court, and get started."

Kagome walked over with Marui and looked at the board with a curious expression, "...Looks like I am in the same block as Yagyu-San and Puri-Kun."

"This should be fun to watch." Marui looked at his own name, "I'm in the same block as...Yanagi-San,"

"Hehe, now _that_ will be fun to watch."

"Not so much fun to play though." Marui muttered.

He hadn't lied about that. Three hours later, and his match with Yanagi had ended in his loss. He was of course still on the team, as was Yanagi...but only because they were the two left at the end. Kagome had beaten Yagyu, though the match itself hadn't been quick, it had been in her favor, ending at three to six, her lead. Her next match up would be against Niou if he won his match, which she was certain he would. Kagome walked to the other court on her left and watched Akaya as he played. Being placed against Jackal, he had been tied with the darker skinned boy as they continued playing at five and five.

"How's he playing?" She questioned Sanada who was watching the match and taking down notes, no doubt for Yukimura.

"He's off in his own world. Playing someone else, his mind isn't on the game."

"...He's doing pretty well for someone who's not paying mind to his match...I'll try to talk to him later though."

"Do that, or I'll remove him from the lineup, even if he won his spot."

Kagome grimaced at the threat to her friend and nodded, "Right,"

Sanada left and she returned her gaze to the match. He finished the match and walked off the court. Kagome ran after him and watched him walk off to the workout room. "Akaya!" She called out, "Hey!"

He turned suddenly and looked at her with wild eyes, fading in and out between red and pink. She stared nervously at him and watched him cautiously, "...you okay?"

"...fine, I...just leave me alone."

He left to the training room, the door closing hard behind him as he left her staring after him.

"How's demon boy doing?"

Kagome swatted Marui on the back of the head and smirked when the bubble he'd been blowing popped in his face from the shock of being hit suddenly. "Don't call him that."

"Well, what do you call it when he goes all creepy and red eyed!?" He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head as he tried to sooth the throb.

"...a lack of control over his emotions..."

"Yeah, lack of control...that's what it is..."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her red headed friends' sarcasm. "I do believe you need to go tell Sanada your scores, right?"

"Humph, I already did."

"Then go get some water,"

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah...I got it...get lost Marui, you're crampin' my style."

Kagome raised a brow, "...not quite, I want to speak with Akaya, and I know he doesn't want me around, much less anyone else. I'll talk to you later," She turned and started for the door.

"Mmhm; hey,"

Kagome turned and looked at Marui curiously, "What?"

"Get him back on his feet, Kagome...he's a good kid, even if he does go all crazy eyed on us...he doesn't mean anything bad by it."

"Yeah, I know..." She watched him leave before making her way inside the training room. Akaya was going at the tennis machine as if it were a monster, and he the slayer. It was terrifying, actually. Stepping back so that she was out of range of the balls bouncing dangerously back at Akaya at an alarming pace, she watched him beat the balls against the stone wall. She was scared out of her mind, especially when one of them hit him square in the forehead. His head fell forward and she watched a few drops of blood fall to the stone floor before he gave a dark chuckle.

Kagome shook her head and ran forward, pulling the plug on the machine, she ran up to Akaya and pulled him into her arms, "Akaya, stop this!"

"Get out..."

"No! Not while you are doing this! You'll hurt yourself...shit, you already did!"

"I'm fine!"

Kagome couldn't control herself, her hand was raised before she knew what was happening, and she felt the sting against the palm of her hand before she could comprehend what she'd just done.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 29...DAAAAMN~ Awesome...25 more reviews and we'll have made it to chapter 30! That's 675R's total!**


	30. Chapter 30

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at Akaya, he looked back with a shocked expression on his face. "Is this really what you call being fine?!" She snapped, tears forming in her eyes, she wasn't used to getting this worked up. "Everyone around you is worried about you! Do you even care?! Me too...I'm worried!"

"..." He looked as if he was angry. The pink color in his eyes was working its way back to a crimson red, then recoiling back to a light pink.

As she watched his face, she realized what was going on. He was fighting with himself. Of course he didn't want to hurt her, but her temper wasn't doing anything to pacify his anger. "I want to help you, Akaya...but I can't if you won't let me. Pushing me out of your life isn't going to help anyone..."

"_It's the same."_

She frowned, he was muttering and she had barely caught what he'd said. "What's the same?"

"_This..."_ he looked at his hands, the little bit of blood which had dripped into his hands from his face after the ball had hit him was seeping between his fingers. "Me...you, this is all the same! You pushed your brother and Keigo-Sama out of your life to try and fix your problems, didn't you?! Let me be, I can deal with this on my own!"

"..." Kagome was shocked to say the least. He was right, this is what she'd done. Not so violently, no, but she had pushed the people closest to her out of her life to obtain a better grasp of herself. "...is this what you call dealing with it?" She gripped his blood covered hand with hers. "You will only continue to hurt yourself, Akaya...I won't let that happen. I needed someone...I didn't push everyone out of my life. I still have you...please...if you push the people you love out of your life, at least let me continue to hold your hand through this."

He eyed her for a moment before his head fell forward in defeat. He felt her pull him into an embrace, her arms were warm, and he was tired. His body hurt, his head hurt...

She smiled somewhat when his eyes returned to their normal, beautiful shade of green. "When you feel like you're slipping away from yourself, again...grab onto me. I will pull you back above that haze of insanity, Akaya..."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"I won't let you hurt me."

"You won't be able to stop me, Kagome," Akaya shook his head.

Kagome smiled, "I'm not as weak as you may think, Akaya...trust me, please."

He looked up into her eyes and nodded uncertainly, "I trust you,"

"Good, you and I have a lot of work to do. We will get you in complete control of the Demons which haunt you. I'll make sure that you have control over the change and transition between Akaya, and Demon Akaya. Got it?"

He smiled, "Yeah...uh, you aren't going to slap me again, are you?"

Kagome laughed, "No, I'm not...unless you go all angst driven again, I won't."

"Deal."

**-x-x-x-**

Four hours later, Kagome had left Akaya to his own devices, taking time to visit with Yukimura-Buchou and obtain a bit of advice. She wasn't sure how to deal with this type of situation, but she wasn't about to let Akaya down. Sadly, Yukimura was just as baffled by the ACE's dual personality.

"...I would advise keeping a notebook on his improvement, and if it gets worse with whatever things you do, try to make adjustments. You are plenty smart Higurashi-San, you can figure this one out. I don't think I will be of much help though. You are the closest one to Kirihara-Kun, you and Marui-San, perhaps he can help too."

Kagome nodded, "I understand, I'll see what can be done then."

Yukimura nodded and smiled, "I hear congratulations are in order, you will be part of the Regulars in the next competition. As well, you will be going to the sectionals."

"I will?!"

"Yes, I won't be able to, but you, Kirihara-Kun, Yanagi-Kun, Marui-San and Sanada-Kun will all be present."

"So...only five will go?"

"Yes, that's right. Thirty tennis players were chosen from the leading teams at Nationals...you were chosen as a suggestion in my stead, and Marui was auxiliary to make the numbers even. I hope this wasn't a mistake, please, do your best there."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah! We'll work hard...I promise!"

"Also, since Jackal lost to Niou, you will be Marui-san's new doubles partner."

"He lost?" She recalled beating Niou just barely, but hadn't stuck around to see his match with Jackal.

"Yes, Sanada called and informed me of the teams' members...I was phoned again by the principal and told of the players who would be attending the sectionals."

Kagome nodded, "I see, how does Marui feel about this?"

"How he feels is a moot point, you can talk it over with him, but the bottom-line is that he will be your partner in doubles unless we want to place you both as singles."

"Right, I'll talk to him tomorrow, I'm going to head home and work out a schedule with Akaya, and see if Marui would like to join in."

Yukimura nodded and smiled, "Good luck Higurashi-San,"

Kagome bowed respectfully, and left the room. She knew she would have a busy week ahead of her, that wasn't much time to help Akaya with his problem, but she would do it.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter, chapter 30! 25 Reviews will get you the next chapter. Let's tally this chapter up to 700R's! Also, visit me on my site, you can find the website on my account!**


	31. Chapter 31

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Akaya sighed as he sat down on the bench of one of the empty tennis courts nearby his house. Kagome was writing in some notebook as she drilled him constantly on the tennis court. She really was amazing with the racquet. "What's in that book of yours?"

"I'm compiling data, for myself. It's basically a accumulation of information concerning your mental growth and stability. If I am doing something and there is no improvement, this means I need to change tactics."

Akaya dropped his head, "I sound like a science experiment."

"You are my science experiment, so don't worry...you're in good hands."

"Keh, how do you figure?"

"Well...I'm passing science, and you are showing signs of permanence on the court and a change in your control...so...I must be doing something right, right?"

Akaya frowned, "Don't ask me, you are the one in charge of this...uh, this. Whatever this is." He waved at the tennis court, small orange cones were scattered about the court on both sides in no real order.

"Conducting an experiment on the tennis court, I also have to keep you in shape, so I'm putting it in a new training regime that I made for you."

"Yay..."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sarcasm dully noted."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it's that obvious. Now, breaks over! Get back to dashing drills, and I'll get on the other side of the court. The cones on my side of the court have bold numbers on them, the cones aren't in order, the numbers are scattered all over the court. As I hit a ball to you, you need to hit it to the cone in order of the numbers, and you have to be moving during this drill, so don't stop running, I'll hit the ball to you."

Akaya looked surprised, "You're trying to kill me!"

"No, it will build your stamina immensely, hopefully your control will grow too. I am not too worried about your skill, you are talented already. Incredibly so...I want to see your self-control grow though...I want you to be able to control the urge to go _demon_ on the court. So, while I'm tempted to hit you in the face with a tennis ball over and over again, knocking you on your face on the court...I'm not stupid enough to try that. We will do this, with sheer force of training and practice, and you will join me in meditation. Something I used to do at home...we will do this every morning...and every night. Is this understood?"

Akaya nodded, a new form of respect shining brightly in his eyes as he looked at her. She was amazing, he had already known this, but to see her doing all of this for him...he owed her a lot. Sanada had told him that if he didn't 'shape up' he would be booted off the Regular's team. Kagome was taking time away from her own practice, and helping him, he was going to pay her back for everything...one day.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stretched as she jogged towards another tennis court. She had finished her drills with Akaya a little less than an hour ago and was now heading to meet Marui at another court. Akaya had been given instructions for mental training, which would involve a lot of alone time, and mental battles which only he would be able to fight. She could only give him support in his fight.

"Kagome!"

"Ah...Marui!" She smiled as she saw the red head waving from the court. This was actually the first time they had talked since the regulars were chosen and they were placed together as doubles partners. Not because either of them was avoiding the other, just, with Akaya having mental breakdowns at every other corner, she was paying more attention to her emerald eyed roommate than she was her bubblegum chewing teammate.

"What took so long?"

"Sorry, I was working with Akaya-Kun...um, about the regular's lineup, I wanted to apologize." She bowed to show her sincerity.

"Hm, what for?" Marui crossed his arms behind his head as he blew bubble and popped it; his eyes staring down curiously at his female friend.

She looked up at Marui and frowned, "I took Jackal's place on the team...I mean, he was your doubles partner, and I took his spot. If I hadn't joined the team, I mean...I don't know, I should have just gone along with Mitsu's idea of cross-dressing and playing as a girl or something."

"Don't give me that! You would have hated hiding behind some lies fabricated by your twin, you are not a guy, you are a girl, and you kick ass on the tennis court! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm ticked that I have to learn knew moves with a new doubles partner, and that I have to learn your style and moves and vice versa, but if anyone was going to replace Jackal...I'm glad it's you. We will tear the Golden pair up! You and I...we will become the Innovative Pair."

"...Innovative..."

Marui grinned, "Yeah, innovative, it means groundbreaking. You and I are going to take the doubles one match..."

"Yeah!" Kagome smiled. "Let's get started then, I have a couple plans that I had drawn up at breakfast this morning, nothing too elaborate, just some drafts that you could work around and change up at will. We should be able to come up with some new and interesting tactics that will take everyone by surprise. We have a month to improve our game, because by the time we get to the Nationals Sectionals...the other teams and their members will have improved greatly as well..."

"We can look them over now then, after, we can get a feel for one another's speed and movements on the court."

Kagome nodded, "Marui-Kun," she said, holding a fist out to him, "let's give it our all, I want to turn heads."

Marui chuckled, nocking fists with her as he did, "Sounds like a plan."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter of OMO, Chapter 31! 25 Reviews will get you the next chapter. Let's tally this chapter up to 725R's! Also, visit me on my site, you can find the website on my account!**


	32. Chapter 32

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Time continued to fly, between training and practicing, Kagome never had time to herself, and as a result, it was starting to become extremely easy to irritate her. This first became obvious when Marui playful put an arm over her shoulder and she nearly pushed him to the ground to get a little space. While they had gotten much closer in their practicing, she was becoming desperate for some space.

Sanada there for decided that they would all take a few days to do some _self-training_, and for the moment, leave Kagome to her own devices.

Somehow, this wasn't good for her either, as she ended up standing in front of the Keigo Estate.

Her eyes trailed over the lawn and driveway, no one was home from the looks of it. She leaned against the gate and sighed as she let herself slide down against the bars. "What are you doing Kagome," her eyes closed and she sat in silence for a few minutes. Hearing the sound of tires slow to a stop at the gate, her eyes snapped open and she jolted up, standing, she watched the back window roll down and sighed. It was Keigo's mother. She wouldn't complain, after all, she was sure it could have been worse. It could have been Atobe.

"Miss. Atobe..."

"..." She smiled sadly, "Did I tell you to stop calling me Atobe-Chan, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "...I wasn't sure..."

Yuuka smiled, "Get in, it's tea time."

Kagome wasn't sure if she should continue, but then...she knew well enough not to turn Keigo's mom down for anything. She was quite the woman, and a force to be reckoned with if denied something she truly wanted. Kagome climbed into the limo and sat quietly across from the beautiful woman.

As the limo pulled to a stop in front of the mansion, Kagome felt herself getting sick at the thought of coming back to the wonderful home, "Is Keigo practicing today?"

"Today?" Yuuka laughed, "He practices every chance he gets. It's become quite strenuous on my lifestyle, as he tends to stay out till odd hours of the night, working himself crazy on the courts. And you? How have you been Kagome?"

Kagome grimaced, she had never been able to lie to this woman; clearly stating that nothing was wrong would clearly cause this woman to either laugh straight out or give her that _look_. "I...well, I'm doing...good?"

Yuuka raised a brow, "Are you asking me?" The two walked inside to the lounge and sat on the couch where a butler was quick to deliver two cups and a pot of tea.

"..." Kagome looked at her hands; she was holding them tightly as if they were a lifeline. "Atobe-Chan...What would you do?"

Yuuka smiled peacefully over the lip of her teacup. "Well, I wouldn't go about things quite the way you are...but then, I'm not you, am I." Placing her cup on the saucer, she turned slightly so that she was facing Kagome. Her eyes met Kagome's and she sighed, "You are a growing girl, you have time to make your own mistakes, Kagome. I can't make them for you, and I can't change them either. Only you can decipher which actions you've made are mistakes, and which ones are actions that will help the course of your life improve. Are you ready to lose what you've had for three years, to tennis?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She had never once thought about it like that, she had never wanted to think of it like that. Tears filled her eyes and she quickly brought her fingers to her eyes in a sad attempt to stop the droplets from falling.

Yuuka placed her hand on Kagome's knee and got down before her, "Why do you cry, Kagome?"

"...what do you mean, 'why'?"

Yuuka traced circles over the girl's hands, "I mean, do you cry for the loss of Keigo...or do you cry for the loss of yourself."

"I...I don't know, I don't know what you mean, the loss of myself?"

"You lost yourself, Kagome, during your matches, during your tournaments, you've been playing against yourself, and you finally lost yourself to the choices you were making. You are afraid to be alone, but you push the people you love away, you are afraid of weakness, so you yearn and fight for strength, and in your endeavors and fears...you slowly drown in your ambition. Kagome...you are sinking, and if you get too far under the current, you won't be able to reach the surface."

Kagome's eyes were shut, clenched tightly, the tears burned at her eyes, but she welcomed the sting. _"...s-suffocating..."_

"Kagome..."

She met Yuuka's eyes and smiled sadly, "I don't want to feel like this anymore, Atobe-Chan."

"Well then...if you want my advice, and this is just my opinion..."

"What?"

Yuuka grinned, "Go talk to Keigo and get back together! You don't need to break up with him, to play him honestly. Keigo is honest in his tennis."

Kagome smiled, "I will go talk to him, do you know which court he'd be at?"

Yuuka shrugged, "You know him better than I do, Kagome."

She did, and Kagome was pretty sure she knew where he'd be. Smiling, Kagome stood and bowed respectfully to the woman. "Thank you, Atobe-Chan."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter, chapter 32! 25 Reviews will get you the next chapter. Let's tally this chapter up to 740R's! I was getting tired of waiting for reviews, normally, if you reviewed and I had the quota, I would have posted the chapter a long while ago...but no one wanted to do the extra stretch to 725...oh well, I figured, once people realize it takes longer for posts the longer it takes to reach quota, they might take five seconds to write a review out of the hour it takes me to write the chapter. ...just saying. I can write these pretty quickly, but I post by number.**


	33. Chapter 33

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

'_A mistake...'_

Rain poured down heavily on Kagome as she sat on a bench glaring hatefully at the ground. She had done what Yuuka had said she should do. She had gone to talk to Keigo...to hopefully get back together with him...but he was already with someone.

'_Stupid Kagome, this is your fault.'_

Rain dripped from her hair, flushing her eyes as it began pouring. She thought back to not even an hour ago, before the rain had started. She had run all the way to the Hyotei Tennis Courts which were nearly twenty minutes running distance from Keigo's home.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Earlier)**

**-x-x-x-**

_Running up to the fence, Kagome smiled as she saw that Hyotei's Regulars were still practicing. Running inside, she ran up to Oshitari and tapped him on the shoulder, "Is Keigo around?" Her words were soft as she breathlessly spoke._

"_Hm?" Thinking for a moment, he turned and called, "Gakuto, come here."_

_The red head ran over and smiled, "Kagome-Chan, what are you doing here?"_

"_Looking for Keigo."_

"_Oh, I saw him talking to someone a little ways away earlier. He said he was going for a quick run and I guess he got caught up in a conversation...why did you want to see him?"_

_Kagome blushed, "I went about things the wrong way...I was asked a question which really made me think, and I decided, more than Tennis...I wanted to be with Keigo. He means the world to me, and pushing him away because I want him to play me seriously isn't the way I should go."_

_Gakuto smiled, "Yeah, follow around back and you will come to a path. You should find him if you run along it for a while."_

_Kagome bowed her thanks before running off. She ran for ten or fifteen minutes, the time was getting away from her and becoming lost in the haze of excitement she was in. Running the path, she saw his hair in the distance as she grew closer. Hearing him laugh, she paused in her running to catch her breath. She didn't recognize the person beside Keigo. Moving closer, she frowned at the long brown hair and bright eyes that were looking to Keigo as he said something._

_She wished she could hear them, but she couldn't without being seen. 'Who...?'_

_She watched the two laugh again; her heart beat painfully hard against her chest as she watched the exchange. The girl placed her hand gently on Keigo's shoulder and Kagome shook her head, taking a few steps back before turning and running back towards the school._

_She ran past the tennis courts, her throat burning from her forcing herself to continue. She hated this feeling in her chest._

_She felt the rain starting to fall and the sharp sting of the rain hitting her back and shoulders as it fell informed her that this wasn't some horrible dream._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present)**

'_Kagome, for every moment that passes, without a single glance upon which I may see your face, I will patiently await the end of Nationals...' _Kagome scoffed, "What did you expect? He wouldn't really just wait for you. He's a guy, and guys are interested in one thing. Kunimitsu was right...he would break my heart..." Kagome shook her head, "But I did this, didn't I? So it's my fault...right?" Tears fell and she was thankful for the rainfall as it camouflaged her tears from the rest of the world. She wasn't even sure about where she was. _'I do plan to compete against you one way or another, to obtain the rest of my heart which you took with your departure of 'us'.' _She clenched her eyes shut tightly as if trying to stop those words from appearing in her mind. "THERE IS NO US!"

As if a show of her emotions, thunder sounded and lightning flashed dangerously above her.

"Kagome?"

Kagome glanced up and stared blankly ahead at the person who'd just called her name. She knew him, "...Fuji-San..."

Fuji wasn't smiling. A look of concern was on his face as he moved forward and kneeled down before her, "What happened?"

"...it's my fault...everything is my fault. I wanted to talk to Keigo...but he was already with some girl...and after he wrote that letter to me." Tears fell profusely from her eyes as she brought her knees up to her chest and tucked her head into her arms to hide away from Fuji's narrowed eyes.

"...come, I'll walk you home. You live with Kirihara-San now, right?"

Kagome nodded as he took her hand and pulled her under the umbrella he'd been holding in his other hand.

"Let's you get you back before you get sick."

Kagome walked side by side Fuji in a comfortable silence, trying hard not to think of Keigo and the girl, she let her eyes trail over the sidewalk as she walked back home. She wanted a shower, a hot shower, to wash away the day and burn away the images in her mind. _'...Keigo...'_ she thought sadly, _'Keigo...'_ her heart cried out his name, _'Keigo...why did I push you away?'_

Fuji watched as the tears fell from his best friends twins eyes, and clenched his fists as he walked her up to the front door of her and Akaya's home. "Wash up and dry up, Kagome...you don't want to get sick."

Kagome said a soft thank you before entering and closing the door. She didn't go any further than that though. In the silence of the house, she slid down against the door and sat in the forming puddle of water on the floor as she cried silently over her choices that had led to what she now felt._ 'I'm sorry Keigo...I'm sorry...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 33! 25 Reviews will get you the next chapter. Let's tally this chapter up to 765R's! Obviously I would like to get my reviews back up to my previous pattern of 25/50/75/100...but we will see if I get 775R's or not. If you guys are wondering why I did this...it's really quite simple. I don't like my plot being obvious. If every one of my reviewers say "They're going to get back together! XD" then I say..."Not anymore their not. :)"**

**LOVE YOU GUYS~! There are about twenty/twenty-two more chapters left! LETS GET THIS DONE! **


	34. Chapter 34

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo had come home after practice expecting his mom sitting and reading the way she normally was, but the bouncing and bubbly woman had completely thrown him off. "Mom?"

"Oh Keigo! I'm so happy that you and Kagome are back together!"

Keigo frowned, "Since when?"

Yuuka frowned, "What do you mean? Didn't the two of you talk things over? I talked with her about five or six hours ago. She went to talk with you, she was crying...and...Didn't you see her?"

Keigo looked lost; he didn't recall seeing Kagome, not once today. He had been with his team most of the day, and then he'd run into the Seigaku girl that followed Ryoma around faithfully, had a talk with her and left back to practice. Wondering if maybe she had tried the Hyotei tennis courts and left after not finding him there, he decided to call and check with Mukahi.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed the number to his flipping friendly friend as his doorbell rang. Walking to the door, he opened it and immediately regretted it as a punch to his gut caused him to drop his cellphone. "Shit!" He stumbled back and looked up to find Fuji, Shuusuke shaking his hand with an irritated look on his face. Yuuka stood behind her son, looking on in shock at what had just transpired before her.

"That's from Tezuka-Buchou. Sadly, he's in Germany and couldn't fly down to deliver the punch himself, so I was left with the job. Kagome saw you with the girl. I found her crying in the rain about four hours ago, and she said she'd gone to talk to you, but you had obviously moved on, even after whatever letter you wrote her. Now...who was the girl...because I sincerely doubt you would be stupid or daft enough to move on with another girl so quickly after Kagome, and I doubt very much that anyone could compare to her."

Keigo glared but opened up his door, letting Shuusuke enter but not before picking up his cellphone. The faint calls of his friend on the other line caused him to put the phone to his ear, "I'll call you back." He hung up and guided the other tennis player inside to the living room before sitting down. He was positive he'd bruise from the punch, but he guessed it was fine if he had truly hurt Kagome. He already felt like shit thinking of what she might have seen and put together.

"I met the braid girl, don't even remember her name...she was waiting for one of the girls and writing a tennis workout in a notebook. I saw what she'd written down and commented that a beginner like her would have problems keeping up with such a complex and confusing schedule. I ended up helping her fix it up while she waited for the girl. I didn't know Kagome was watching, we didn't do anything except talk. I explained what was going on between me and Kagome, and she said it was something like her and Ryoma, except...they weren't dating...I don't see the similarities personally, but whatever. The point is, we just talked. Kagome must have seen it from a weird angle or something, maybe jumped to a conclusion, obviously jumped to a conclusion, but my feelings for Kagome are still unwavering and will remain as such as well."

Shuusuke stared at Keigo for a long moment before sighing, "You need to go talk to her."

Yuuka nodded, "You both need to sort this out before it tears you both up."

Keigo sighed, "Yeah, I know..." He looked at his watch before standing, "I'll go now. It's late, but it's best I don't wait longer than necessary."

Yuuka and Shuusuke watched Keigo leave before Shuusuke stood and bowed, "I'm sorry for intruding so late at night," He followed Keigo out the front door before calling Kunimitsu and heading home himself. He had a lot to explain to his Buchou,

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome beat the tennis ball hatefully across the court; the ball was hit so hard that each time it hit the backboard across from her, it left scorch marks on the board. _'Stupid...'_ She backhanded the ball and watched it hit the board harder than previously. _'So stupid...'_ She pivoted on the heel of her tennis shoes and sliced the oncoming tennis ball back. It dropped on the other side of the net before bouncing back over and once again she returned it at a dangerous speed.

"...Kagome?"

She didn't glance to her housemate. He'd followed her when she'd left after crying at the front door for over an hour. "Hm?"

"Are you sure of what you had seen?"

Why had she even told him? "What else could it had been. They were alone, no one else was there, and they were talking so far out in the middle of a secluded garden."

"I know...but...Keigo-Sama doesn't seem like the type...he just." Akaya sighed. "Kagome, who would hold you when you cried?"

Kagome stopped torturing her tennis ball and looked curiously back over her shoulder at Akaya. "What do you mean?"

Akaya looked cautiously at her, wondering if it would be a good idea to say what he wanted to say, finally, he did. "When that man was going to rape you...whose name did you call out for?"

Kagome went rigid at the horrible memory. She clenched her eyes shut and her fists tightly gripped the handle of her racquet. "I called out for you."

Akaya smiled, "Yeah...you did...you called out for me, but you also called out for Keigo-Sama. I was the logical name to call out, since I was nearby, but you called out for someone who you knew wouldn't hear you. Why?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know."

"Because you wanted, more than anything else, for Keigo-Sama to come save you...and when he finally arrived, what did he do first?"

"He found me..."

"And?"

Kagome dropped down to her knees and lay back on the court, looking up at the stars as she did. "He carried me back to the limo...he didn't let me go, not even when we got...home. He took care of me through the night. He always took care of me..."

"I don't think he's the type to lie about his feelings...Kagome. Can you and Keigo-Sama..._please_ talk?"

Kagome frowned, "...I...wouldn't know where to start..."

"Then let me start."

The two turned to see an out of breath Keigo standing at the tennis court gate looking at Kagome. Silence reigned and both said nothing as Keigo walked in and moved up to Kagome. Holding his hand out to her, Kagome took it curiously and he pulled her into his arms. The single gesture spoke volumes more than any words she could have spoken.

"Kagome...I love you. I will always love you...and no one can compare to you. I don't know what you think you saw, but the girl I was with earlier, was a fangirl of Ryoma's. She's had a crush on him since he started at Seigaku. Please...don't assume Ore-Sama would ever give up on his love for you."

Kagome closed her eyes tightly and silently cried in his tennis shirt as she hugged him back. She didn't want to let go...she wanted to hold on, and stay this way until the end of time.

"Kagome..."

"...hm?"

"Can we go home, tonight? Both of us..."

Kagome looked up and smiled nervously, "I...after everything I've said?"

"After everything you've said, it doesn't matter. I know you well enough Kagome. We both miss each other, and you are strong enough to get stronger without pushing the ones around you away. You can do anything you set your mind to...please...let's try this...and then, if it still isn't working, I will step back and wait for you once more."

Kagome sighed, "Alright. I want to go home...but just for tonight. Then I'll go back to staying with Akaya-Kun at his place..."

Keigo pouted, but agreed. "I get you once a week, no going around that Kagome. It's been too long since I've held you, I'll go crazy if I have to continue watching you from afar."

Kagome laughed a little and let him guide her back to the Keigo Estate.

Akaya watched the two leave the tennis court and he turned his eyes to the tennis racquet, bag and balls left behind. "...I guess I'm in charge of clean up," he sighed, but quickly got to work. Kagome was going to have a long day tomorrow, and he was going to be the cause of that long day as he got her to tell him everything that would happen from her till tomorrow. He smiled, _'Finally...back together.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter. Chapter 34! 25 Reviews will get you guys the next chapter. Do we see how fast the chapters are coming out now that I'm getting these reviews? 790R's will get you guys the next chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	35. Chapter 35

**On My Orders**

**Summary: So he could snap his fingers and get what he wants, right? Well...pretty much, and it was no different with his beloved Kagome...though, she didn't do it because he snapped his fingers and expected it to be done, it was to humor him, because when they were alone...it was nothing like that. He respected her beauty, and her talent, but he refused to let anyone else see that talent. That is...until he over hears a direct challenge to his girl, and watches as she struggles between his orders and her pride...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Keigo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"So from there, step forward and slice using centrifugal force to give a forward topspin on the ball."

Kagome nodded her head and copied the motion. Tomorrow was the day of the Sectionals, and everyone was getting in some last minute training. Kagome was working with Akaya, Marui and Keigo; surprising Marui of course, since he was from another team. On Kagome's suggestion, Sanada and Keigo had set up training time together and the teams would practice against one another.

"Alright everyone," Sanada walked up where everyone could see him. "I suggest we call it a day, tomorrow we all need to be up early, we've all got busses to catch, and none of us want to sleep in for that."

Keigo pulled Kagome up against his chest as he and the others listened to the Rikkai Dai Vice Captain.

"I figured we can all meet up around seven thirty on the courts, this is just for the Rikkai Dai Regulars going, I'll let Atobe-San explain to the Hyotei Regulars more about when you will meet up; until we all meet again." Sanada bowed and left with his bag and clipboard in hand.

Kagome had a pretty good idea that he would be heading over to the hospital. It was mandatory, and with the teams going away for a couple weeks, it was no wonder that he'd want to leave early to see Yukimura.

"Hey, Akaya, you want to stay at my place? Kagome is going to come back with me, I'll have her dropped off in the morning, and you know you're always welcomed over."

Akaya smiled, "You sure it's no problem?"

"None at all!" This coming from Mukahi who vaulted over the Rikkai Dai Ace and landed beside Kagome, rubbing her head much like he would a dog or cat.

Kagome swatted his hand away before sighing. "So is everyone meeting at your place then?" She asked Keigo curiously as everybody started cleaning up and packing their bags.

"Not quite...they'll all be staying the night too."

"Hehe," Mukahi latched onto Keigo as he wrapped his arms over his shoulders. "You and I can finally have some quality alone time, Kagome-Chan."

"Looking forward to it," She smiled, walking off to grab her bag and put her racquet up.

**-x-x-x-**

"Haha, Kagome-Chan~ come, on, you can't tell me anything?!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head as Mukahi tried desperately to get her to give away some of hers and Marui's new tricks. "Not gonna happen you bouncy back flipping red head! I won't be telling you anything that might jeopardize us."

"Keh, here I thought you and I were friends!" He pouted.

Kagome hugged him tightly, causing him to blush at the change of closeness, "We are friends, the best of 'em. But I won't betray my teammates, you will just have to wait and find out the hard way like everybody else does."

Gakuto pouted, but didn't argue otherwise.

**-x-x-x-**

"So how are things with you and Kagome?" Akaya couldn't help but ask. He had been so happy to see the two get back together, but wondered cautiously if this would make things worse or better. He knew that both tennis prodigies were miserable without one another, but still...it was rather sudden. He was waiting for a fight or something to blow up around them at any moment.

"Great. Atobe-Sama has missed her desperately, and will not let anything separate us again. You are her baby brother now, through circumstance, that is. She loves you too, Akaya."

Akaya blushed, but he knew Keigo was right. He had felt the bond too. He loved Kagome; she was more of a big sister than that of his blood sister. He felt calm around her, and she had done so much to help him get in control of his...inner demon. He owed her so much, which was why he worried over her and Keigo. He wanted her to be happy. He would see to her happiness, no matter what. He just had to figure out, what would make her the happiest, in the long run.

"You there, Akaya?"

Akaya blinked and turned his attention back to Keigo before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I got lost in thought. Hey, Keigo-Sama...what do you like about Kagome the most?"

"Hm?" Keigo looked down at his fingers which held a porcelain teacup carefully. "What do I like about Kagome the most?" Keigo smirked, "Her sheer determination, the fact that she never backs down from a challenge. She is honest to the core, and she is talented through training. She's a fighter and a strong competitor...she's a friend, and she brightens up the room just by walking in to it. She is...amazing. What is there not to like about her? She is worth every second that I am able to hear her voice, she is a godsend and I am grateful for each day I get to spend in her grace. Have you ever seen her dance?"

Akaya frowned at the question but shook his head negatively all the same.

"She accompanied me to a formal gala back a few years ago. She's so vibrantly full of life and laughter, dancing and twirling and...she was so graceful and beautiful...I spent nearly six hours with her on the dance floor. It wasn't until my parents called it a night and had us herald up to our separate rooms for some sleep. Nearly one in the morning, we both had the same problems with sleep. We both chose to take a walk and ended up out on one of my courts...and under the stars; with an almost full moon raised high above us...we continued to dance. We were completely barefoot, and dressed in our pajamas, but we didn't care. It was just the two of us...and that was all that mattered."

Akaya smiled at the thought of the two dancing till sunrise. "Sounds like a fairytale."

"It felt like a fairytale. Perhaps that is what I love most...every moment I spend with her, feels surreal...dreamlike. A dream I never want to wake up from."

"I don't really understand...but it sounds wonderful...um, I'm going to head off to bed now." Akaya grinned, "we have a long day tomorrow! If I plan to help Rikkaidai defeat Hyotei, I'm going to need to be well rested!"

Keigo laughed, "I will see you in the morning then."

Akaya left the room and headed quickly upstairs to his bed, a soft smile firmly on his lips as he thought over everything Keigo had said. Yes, he was sure everything...would turn out fine.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter. Chapter 35! Reviews will get you guys the next chapter. I know I said I wouldn't update anymore, but I can't deny my readers and reviewers an ending, and I don't wish to rush through it. So I will continue to write! I love you guys and all of the support you give! 825R's will get you guys the next chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
